Sinnoh's Shadow Fox
by AeroZalen
Summary: X-over, Naruto awakens on a beach in a foreign land, he makes a friend, who begins teaching him the ways of the land, where disputes are settled by battles with fantastical creatures called Pokemon, and the dream of all is to be Champion. Naruto is N-like, pairing is undecided, if I do one.
1. Arrival

**A/N: I'm back guys, I finally got over my health problems. As you can see, I've began yet another story because I just can't help it. Also, in case you can't read the summery box, this is also yet another X-over between Naruto and Pokémon this time. I know what your thinking, but I've said it before and I'll say it again, when an idea comes to me, I just have to write it down in case it becomes a big hit. Now then, I have one final thing to say, Naruto is in the anime-verse with hints of game-verse so he may (Read: will) run into a certain group of twerps. He will have one non-regional Pokémon, as you can probably tell from this chapter. He is in Sinnoh, just because it was my favorite season, possibly because I haven't watched the new one, just played the games.**

**All Rights Reserved**

**Arrival**

_Caw! Caw! Caw! _Wingulls called as they flew overhead, the ocean crashing against the earth beneath them. The sun was shining overhead, the sky was clear, and most Pokémon were lazily resting over playing in the surrounding forest. If one looked closely, they could make shapes like Starlies, Staravias, Eevees, Ariados, and Ursaring, all lying about like scattered toys. However, if anyone of them had looked at the beach at this moment, they would've seen a young boy about the age of 12, wash up on shore. He was wearing a pair of dull blue shorts, with a tattered orange coat and a dingy off-white shirt, also tattered. He was barefooted, whether he started his journey like that, no one really knew. On his cheeks were three whisker marks a piece, almost like scars. He looked dead, but then again, the human will to survive was a strange thing, allowing humans to survive seemingly fatal incidents. One Pokémon, however, did take notice of him, as it crept slowly closer and closer to then downed human, who began stirring.

The boy opened his eyes to see where he was, electric blue orbs swirled in their sockets, trying to find some familiar surroundings, until the boy realized, he couldn't remember what he was looking for. He could call up basic math, English, and writing skills, but he couldn't remember any history or what his home looked like. Slowly getting his arms under himself, he pushed himself into a sitting position, and held his head as a migraine hit it, before a flash, a broken memory, went through it.

_Fire, there was fire everywhere, yet the flames only seemed to lick at his heels, never truly burning. Naruto ran for his life, trying desperately to escape the danger only to run into a cloaked man. Looking up, Naruto saw red eyes swirling, before everything went black._

Shaking his head, he heard a loud snarl behind him. _Shar. Sharpedo! _ He barely had time to turn to see a creature jumping out at him out of the ocean. It had a large mouth full of sharp teeth, one of which was broken, and two beady eyes which were fixed on Naruto. Its upper half was navy blue, and the lower portion was whitish, and two fins stuck out of the top and bottom.

_Next to the man was a tall man with blue skin and seemingly gills on his cheeks, similar to his whisker marks. On his back was a large object wrapped in bandages. He gave a half-smirk before doing some strange hand seals, water swirling around him as it barreled at Naruto, sharks appearing in the water, snapping at the blonde child._ Another broken memory of some time before this.

Naruto tensed up, not ready to die yet as he saw his life flash in front of his eyes, which was basically a lot of black and bowls of ramen. He was certain he was going to die until a ball of purple energy collided with the creatures open mouth, throwing it back into the ocean. The creature simply growled at losing its prey to a tiny scrap of fur like the one that attacked it. Still, the boy seemed to gather his feet under him and scramble up the beach further, out of its reach, unless it planned to trap itself on dry land, where it would slowly die. So, it turned around and swam out to sea again, leaving the boy alone.

Naruto breathed heavily at the near death brush had it not been for that ball, now then, back to his original predicament, where was he and was this home. He, however, didn't get the chance to think before another ball hit him, throwing him back down the beach. Looking up, he saw a small black fox raising its snout, forming another one of those balls which it threw at Naruto, who rolled to the side, the explosion still hitting him with sandy shrapnel. The fox prepared another ball which it shot at Naruto, who couldn't dodge this time, getting hit in his chest was the clothing did nothing it take any damage as it was reduced to strips of cloth, falling off of Naruto's body.

Feeling the pain, and seeing the many scars that littered his torso, Naruto did the natural thing for a boy his age, he began crying. The fox had its snout raised for another attack, when it heard the cries of Naruto, and slowly let the attack dissipate before slowly tiptoeing over to Naruto, who was now sniffling.

"I-I don't know where I-I am, I can't remember ho-home, and I've almo-most been killed twi-twice already by these stra-strange creatures! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Naruto wailed as tears streamed out his eyes, wetting his shorts before he felt a wet snout touch his arm, and looked to the side to see the little black fox that was firing those balls at him. It looked at him with wide eyes before giving a low whine and soft _zo_ as Naruto glared at it, of course when tears are falling in a way reminiscent to a waterfall, glares seem to lose their power, so instead simply said, "Punk!"

This had the effect of making it growl and bark back, "_ZO! ZORUA!_" before head butting Naruto's already damaged gut, causing the boy to tumble backwards where the black fox jumped on him. It preceded to stand on the downed Naruto and loudly proclaim its victory over a human. Naruto growled back as he swung his arm around to hit the small fox before stopping short and instead petting the fox behind the ears.

"Sorry, boy, I suppose I'm intruding on your territory, you might have family around here." Naruto said lowly, so the fox wouldn't hear him. But, the fox was a creature raised to hear minute noises to survive, and it did hear him. At the mention of family, its head drooped and gave a whine again, letting Naruto know he had said something wrong.

"Oh, I'm sorry; did you lose your mommy too? I guess we have that in common, little guy." Naruto said, setting the fox to the side so as to sit up, before pushing himself to his feet only to stumble and fall back down to his knees, this time staying there.

_Zo? Zo zo? _(Mommy? You lost yours too?)The little creature said, understanding Naruto's observation. This was its problem, it had been raised in captivity so it could understand English, as well as speak it, of course it usually chose not to do this because it reminded it of its mother, who had taught it how to speak.

"Yes, wait a minute, animals don't speak English, great, I'm losing my mind now, so tell me Wilson, where am I?" Naruto asked, turning on his knees to face the forest. He was surprised that no other animals had come out to investigate his arrival. Maybe they were afraid of him, yes, that must be it.

_Zorua zo zorua! _(You can understand me!) The black fox exclaimed in wonderment. _Zo zor zorua zor? _(Are you a Pokémon in disguise?) The creature asked as Naruto just looked at it strangely.

"Of course I can understand you, you said it in English. I don't really know what a Pokémon is, but I think I can say I'm not one. What is a Pokémon, because I could be wrong?" Naruto answered as he began slowly crawling towards the forest and hopefully, survival.

_Zo zo zorua zo zora zo._ (Oh, Pokémon are the creatures like me, humans tend to try and catch us in these really small balls called Po'balls, and my name isn't Wilson, so could you please not call me that. Also, I didn't speak English, I spoke Poke as do the majority of Pokémon, of course human tend to think we are just saying our names, I mean really.) The fox answered, walking next to Naruto on its tiptoes, since it didn't particularly like sand as it hurt its paw pads.

"Oh, okay, then what should I call you." Naruto said, carrying on his private conversation with his somewhat new friend, the only sign of life he had met so far besides that shark thing. He finally, reached the edge of the forest as the cool grass soothed his worn hands, which were burned from the sand and seawater, not to mention the ball attack from the small fox.

_Zo zo zo zora zo zora zorua!_ (I just told you my name, its what you hear me saying dummy! Honestly, you humans aren't the fastest Garchomp in the pack!) The fox yelled back as it reached the cool grass, finally allowing its sensitive pads to touch the ground. It took a long sniff, taking in the smell of the forest before turning to its left and finding a bush covered in blue oblong berries.

"You call me a dummy, yet I just told you, it sounds like English to me, so I would appreciate it if you would give me your name. I'll give you mine so we'll be even." Naruto said as the fox came back, dropping a branch with some berries in front of him, which he shoved into his mouth before offering one to the fox.

_Zo zo…zorua._ (Oh, well it's… Zorua.) The small fox, now named Zorua said, blushing at being called out. Remembering Naruto's promise, she turned back to him, expecting him to loudly proclaim his name with a degree of pride.

"Oh, that's a pretty name, would you mind if I just call you Shadow, Zorua?" Naruto asked and receiving a nod of ascent, continued his speaking, "Cool, well, Shadow, my name is… Naruto." Naruto said in a kind of dejectment, something Shadow noticed.

_Zo zo zorua zoru zorua zo zo?_ (You don't like your name, I suppose I could just call you, Orange?) Shadow replied, testing the new name, which Naruto grimaced at. _Zo zo zorua zorua zoru zorua zo zo zoru._ (Well, if you don't like that, then how about, Z?) Shadow said, this time Naruto had a thinking look on his face.

"Why not N? After all, if I'm going to simplify my name, shouldn't I just use my _own_ first letter?" Naruto asked in a questioning manner as he struggled to push himself up on two legs, finally settling on a stumbling walk towards a cave, using trees as supports.

_Zo zo zo zoru…zoru zoru zorua zo._ (Well, my mom's partner's name was N, so… I chose Z, you know, for Zorua.) Shadow explained as she winced as an image of her mom and her partner flashed. Pushing onwards, she led Naruto into the cave, where he fell to the ground, using the wall to leaned against.

"Oh, well I guess I can be Z then, the dead last of the alphabet, the underdog, and the perfect alias for the partner of Shadow!" Naruto, or now Z, proclaimed loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the cave as Shadow tensed up at a soft fluttering sound deeper in the cave.

"So, tell me Shadow, what was your life like when you were younger, or I suppose what I mean is, how did you get to this place?" Z asked innocently, noticing Shadow's tension at the sounds, and wanting unwind his new friend.

Shadow decided that the sound wasn't important for the moment, so she turned her attention back to the boy with her. Sighing, she began her story.

Flashback

The boat pitched to the side, throwing her little Zorua against the wall, having the added side-effect of dodging her Shadow Ball attack that now instead collided with a picture of Ghetsis, her partner's father, the Zoroark snickered at the broken picture. She really hated that man, he smelled like danger and she had seen how he treated his Pokémon, thankfully, his son had turned out like him, instead becoming the champion of Pokémon, trying to free them from their abusing trainers. It was a good plan, until Ghetsis heard of it and managed to twist it to appeared that all trainers abused their Pokémon, confining them to their Pokeballs, well, at least some did, their were reports of a young child opposing Team Plasma, and through association, N.

Because of this, she was now force to teach her daughter how to defend herself against any rogue trainers that would try to catch her. Lesson 1- Dodging. Lesson 2- Attacking. Lesson 3- Trust No One! So far, little Zorua was making good progress through the first lesson, so Zoroark had done something foolish, allowed her to go to the second lesson. This was foolish because her daughter had taken after her father, and was too caring to really attack with everything she had, afraid of hurting her mother. However, also like her father, she was brutal on anyone that she felt hurt Pokémon, I.E. everyone except for N, and she even attack him sometimes after he had an argument with her mother.

This showed when a Team Plasma grunt opened the door, hearing the loud crash, only to meet two Shadow Balls flying straight at him, one blowing up in his face, the other throwing him out. Turning back to her spar, she launched a weakened Shadow Ball at her mother, who sighed at her daughter's lack of cruelty. She suspected it had to do with her sheltered upbringing, Zoroark was raised wild until she met N who actually cared for her when she was hurt, and as such was more battle-savvy and enjoyed the fight. Like her master (Read: partner) she connected to Pokémon, only she did it through battle. Her daughter on the other hand, was a caring Pokémon, a strong one, but she lacked discipline to go in for the finishing move, which showed in her lackluster attack. Speaking of which, Zoroark simply backhanded the attack back at her Daughter, who smirked, and jumped up, spinning like a buzz saw and slapping the ball with her tail sending it rocketing back to her mother, followed by yet another Shadow Ball, twice as large as the previous one.

Zoroark smiled, maybe there was hope for her daughter yet. Using Shadow Claw, she shredded the first ball before launching her own Shadow Ball at her daughter's attack, making a large explosion. Launching another Shadow Ball at her daughter's least position, a line split the smoke, allowing her to see her daughter preparing her strongest attack. This put an end to the fight, Zoroark had specifically instructed to never use that attack unless she was in serious trouble, so using it in a spar was out of the question.

Unfortunately, the ship pitched again right then, throwing Zorua off kilter as the ball hit beside her, throwing her into the wall as her half-prepared attack went off, completely destroying the wall as she hurtled across the room, straight for the hole! Zoroark ran as fast as she could to stop her daughter from going out the hole, only for the ship to pitch, throwing her into the wall while her daughter slid even faster, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to stop herself. But, being a pre-evolution, she wasn't gifted with claws like her mother, and her fangs were still coming, as she couldn't grasp anything.

Her mother was helpless to stop her, only able to give her some parting advice. "Zorua, I can't save you, so please come back to me. Find a strong partner, like N, that's the thing about us, our soul mates can understand us, true partnership spans any language barriers! Find your partner, and come back to me, show me the fruits of your companionship, make lots of friends, and most importantly, remember that I love you!" Zoroark yelled as her daughter only had time to nod before she vanished out the hole and into the pitching ocean, and almost certain death.

Flashback End

"Wow, so you think I'm your partner since I can understand you?" Z asked, hoping she would answer yes. I mean, how cool would it be if he could have a cool pet like Shadow. Not only that, but he felt connected with her, they had both lost their parents, were stranded in a foreign land, and had no friends. Not to mention, but he felt that he kind of owed Shadow something for saving him, maybe being her soul mate/partner was the best way to pay her back.

_Zo zo zorua zorua zoru zo zorua._ (I don't know, but I would like you to be. I don't have any friends, or at least, you're the closest thing to a friend, so I guess I'll be your partner, just, don't fail me, got it.) Z cried out in excitement.

"I hope you realize that I'm not from around here either, or know anything about Pokémon, so you might have to help me. For instance, what was that ball attack you used earlier?" Z asked, his face split by a smile, his eyes shut, and a fang hanging over his front lip when he closed his mouth.

_Zo zo zoru zoru zo zorua zorua zoru zo zoru zo zo zo! _(Pokémon, as I said, are generally used to fight other Pokémon using attacks that their trainers call out, hence the name trainers. That ball was one of the attacks that I can use, called Shadow Ball, now then, how about a crash course since we're about to be attacked by some very angry Pokémon!) Shadow exclaimed very quickly before leaping up on to Z's shoulder preparing another Shadow Ball, which she launched into the darkness, being rewarded by a cry of _Gol golbat_ as the Pokémon appeared out of the darkness, chasing Z and Shadow out into the forest.

Looking back, Z got a good look at their attackers. 12 bat-like creatures flew behind a larger bat-like creature with its mouth open, 6 to each side. Sensing danger, Z rolled to the side, dodging several needles that pierced into a tree, causing the tree to begin dying.

_Zo zo zo zoru!_ (That's Zubat's Leech Life, I can't use that move.) Shadow said, still perched on Z's shoulder as she prepared another Shadow Ball to take down some of the Zubat only for it to be knocked back by the leader's glowing wing. _Zo zo zoru zoru._ (That's Golbat, the evolved form of Zubat, and it used Wing Attack, needless to say, I can't use that either.)

"Crap, stay here, Shadow, I'll take care of the leader, okay?" Z said, setting Shadow on a branch, before jumping at the Golbat, punching it while Shadow stood awestruck. Here was a human, that couldn't block her Shadow Ball, but he was practically wrestling with a Pokémon known to poison its victims. She had made a good choice of partner, and shaking her head free from her internal monologue, she began systematically taking out the minions with Shadow Balls.

Z on the other hand, was not doing anything systematically, instead he just threw punches and kicks at the flying bat, who kept biting him and smacking him around with its Wing Attack, which it did again, throwing Z off at a tree. Z spun around in mid-air to land feet first on the limb, unconsciously landing on the balls to absorb the impact. Tensing his legs, he jumped back into the fight, this time wrapping his arms around where the wings connected with the bat's back, holding them in place as the pair fell to the ground.

"Shadow, Shadow Ball, if you please." Z ordered, gritting his teeth at the exertion of holding the Golbat down, it had more muscle than he thought. Shadow saw he was having trouble, but she didn't want to throw an attack at the Golbat when he could get hurt. Her momentary pause was noticed as Z looked at her, his arms straining, his teeth clenched, his hair bristling, then she saw it, two ears popped out of his hair, and a bushy tail popped out of his tailbone, then she blinked and they were gone. She realized right then, Z wasn't normal, he was her partner, and he wouldn't die from the attack, so she raised her snout, gathering more and more power into the Shadow Ball before throwing her snout down, unleashing the attack.

It easily surpassed all her previous attacks, it was large enough to encompass a beach ball, and it only seemed to grow as it flew, right towards Z, who felt that prickling sense again that warned him over danger and so, in a tough maneuver, her bent backwards, pulling the Golbat over him to cover his body. The Golbat, its mouth finally free of earth, began to give a loud cry, when it suddenly found its mouth full of Shadow Ball as it exploded in his face, singing him and knocking him unconscious, falling to the side of Z.

Sighing in relief, Z stood to his feet before out stretching his arm, allowing Shadow to land on it before giving a high-five to the little fox. Shadow simply smiled in response, before flaring up the shadows into a Shadow Ball, which she blew up in his face, leaping backwards in a flip, enveloping herself in a purple cloak. Z leveled his gaze at his new partner, his eyes widening at the replica of himself returning his gaze, sans charred flesh and smoke rising. He allowed his gaze to fall lower, and caught sight of a small black tail swishing back and forth behind Shadow Z.

_Zo zo zorua._ (Lesson 2: Abilities.)

**A/N: Well, I literally woke up at 11:30 this morning and worked on this chapter until now, minus 30 minutes to take a shower. Usually, I would ask for a good review, but I don't care this time. I'm doing this story simply because Pokémon fanfics are among my top favorites, not that I read them that often. I tried to put Naruto, or Z, as a N-like character, also, I still have issues with the whole 4 move-set issue, so here's what I'm going to do, for every gym they beat, the Pokémon can add one more slot to the move set, sound good. Also, from this chapter onwards, Zorua will be called Shadow, and Naruto will be Z, got it, good, I will also skip the Poke talk for Shadow and just put. "…" Shadow said. This isn't her speaking English, it's just that my autocorrect hates my Poke talk for repeated words, so please forgive me. Next chapter should be a catch-up of what will occur off page, also, Z gets another partner, one of the three starters since he has to get registered as a trainer in nearby Sandgem? Sorry, I can't remember the first town. Also, Z will be a dual trainer/ coordinator possibly considering his best friend and partner is a girl. Have a good day.**

**(Z's Current Team)**

**Shadow Lvl:13: Shadow Ball, Dark Pulse**

**All Right's Reserved**

**This chapter's Pokemon is... Zorua: Zorua is likely based on a fox cub, with facial markings resembling Kabuki or Noh theatre makeup. The concept of a Zorua still having its tail while in human form, is similar to the Japanese folklore of the Kitsune, a shape-shifting fox who, in some stories, has difficulty of hiding its tail when it takes on human forms. Zorua may also be based on ninjas due to its special ability to use and fight with illusions, which can be considered a genjutsu (illusion technique)**


	2. Journey Begins

**A/N: Second chapter is here, as in my usual fashion, I only focus on the latest story I have wrote. I know, I know, it sucks, but I always have lots of ideas for a story, which is why I focus a lot on that one, after the new pride at a great work of literature wears off, I move on to relive it, oh well, at this point : Candle Man (Hiatus), Soul Survivor (Hiatus), Naruto: Aura Mage (Need more free time- Non-Hiatus), The Forgotten Uchiha (In Progress). Okay, now that that's out of the way, on to this story. I got my first review within, 2 hours of posting the first chapter. I PMed the reviewer, but I figured that he may have PM turned off, so I'm going to restate my answer to him.**

**Eniox27: Very interesting. N generation 2 in the form of Naruto. Him understanding Poke with amnesia a very unique combo.**

**Me: I said a N-like character, he won't be able to understand every Pokémon, at least not right away. He will be able to understand all the Pokémon he catches, or if they're distressed. Possibly if they are 'in sync' with their trainer. In fact, events I have planned for later in the story, will help Naruto to grow stronger with his 'sense.'**

**Another reviewer, just not my first said this.**

**Dannyfrost39: I really like this, and I was wondering if this story was going to have a pairing.**

**Me: I mentioned at the end of the last chapter, that I was considering a pairing, or was that the summery? Regardless, I know I said it, is this me calling you out, no. I admit I don't read the A/N's sometimes on other stories. So, I'm thinking on pairings. When I first came up with this story, I was thinking NarutoxCynthia, but one of my favorite female characters was Candice, mainly because Ice-types are my favorite, so I'll get back to you on that, or maybe you guys could vote.**

**A question I thought of, while writing this. Naruto left pre-Shippudan, but after Graduation, I think he was still 12 until he left, right? Well, obviously if he's getting flashes of Itachi and the other guy. Dang it, I picture him, and all I can think is Samehada, not his actual name. Kisame, that's it. As such, as his memory begins to return, I might give him access to some jutsu, not big ones like Summoning, like Henge, or Substitution. Shadow clones way later, like post-Crasher Wake. And now, on with the show.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**Journey Begins**

We return to the tale of Z and his partner, to find a young blue-haired girl sitting at her breakfast table, a newspaper in front of her, the front page capturing her interest.

**Shadow Fox Strikes Again**

'Shadow Fox', a recently appeared troublemaker has struck again, terrorizing the town of Twinleaf with his pranks, escalating to stealing some clothing from a local store. If you see this criminal, do not engage, he is deemed dangerous and is usually seen in the company of a human-like Pokémon capable of using Shadow Ball. Shadow Fox has been slowly gaining notoriety since he appeared over 7 months ago. He has managed to evade law enforcement for several months before finally being cornered in Shadow Forest, named after the denizen, where he preceded to battle it out with several officers who were later seen at the Pokémon Center, leading one to believe the scoundrel managed to defeat them and escape. In other news, poaching is done, thanks to an anonymous vigilante who resides between here and Sandgem town, defeating any and all poachers spotted, Pokémon Rangers and local Officer Jenny reported thanks the person.

"Wow, a famous criminal, right here in our little town." Young Dawn, an aspiring Pokémon coordinator, said as she dropped the paper, gazing at her mother's back, who was washing dishes. Today was an important day, the day that Dawn chose her Pokémon partner, her first Pokémon, from the next town over, Sandgem, where the renowned Professor Rowan's lab was located. Little did she know, that as she was putting on her shoes to leave for the lab, the aforementioned 'criminal' and 'vigilante' was also preparing for his trip.

"So, are you ready yet?" Z asked to his tardy partner, who was occupying their shared home, a cave, with her attempts to make herself look presentable. "If we don't leave soon, all the Pokémon will be gone!" Z urged his friend as she sauntered out of the cave, returning to fox form to ride on his shoulder.

"Am I not enough for you? I swear, after teaching about Pokémon, you seemed ready to go out and take on the Champion. Not to mention catch every Pokémon that crosses your path. Honestly, I have to get a childish partner that total conflicts with my personal opinions." Shadow admonished as the pair began walking out into the forest, Z placing his hands behind his head as Shadow flicked her tail up, tilting his treasured hat.

Adjusting it back with a care that seemed inhuman, he retorted in a very defensive tone. "That's not true at all, I truly care for Pokémon, I mean, I do attack all the poachers that come through here. All I have to say is, they can't be captured by abusive trainers if I'm their partner, now can they? Besides, I'll feel better once I know you're safely inside a Pokeball, so no random fame hound trainer will catch you unawares." Z admitted as Shadow snorted before launching a quick succession of Shadow Balls in a seemingly random direction, only for a large bear to appear from behind a tree.

"Haha, did you think I would leave without saying good-bye, Ursa? You helped both me and Shadow with our training, and now, I name you heir apparent and ruler of Shadow Forest, from this day forward, you will be known as Ursa Major!" Z said, making a flourish as he bowed low, tipping his hat at the bear, who smiled, only for his mouth to be empty.

Ursa was caught by a poacher almost 6 months ago; in fact, he was one of the first ones rescued, once Z felt ready to get in a fight with a person. It had been harsh, the man's punk of a Rhyhorn built to withstand plenty of hits; it was finally Shadow using a new move, Dig, that saved the day. But the damage was already done; the captured Urasring's teeth had been removed to stop it from fighting back. Z had nicknamed him 'Ursa' and had took him in like a son, where he and Shadow trained him day in and day out to take care of himself, knowing they couldn't live here forever.

Ursa had grown up into a nice fighter, despite his caring moments, usually accompanied by his mate and little Teddiursa running around. Shadow had translated once for Ursa, that Z was a bad influence after they caught little Teddi stealing honey from Combee, and then leading them into town to attack villagers. He had learned his lesson when one Combee evolved into a Vespiquen and chasing him around the forest before being stopped by a barrage of Shadow Balls and Slashes, courtesy of Shadow and Ursa, respectively.

Smiling in return, the pair continued walking towards the edge of the forest, meeting other Pokémon they had saved over the course of Z's residence in Shadow Forest. To the side, a shining Staravia was perched on a low branch, her beak open mid-call.

"Yes, I'll be safe Star; just you do the same, 'kay?" Shadow said, flashing a supposed thumbs up and smile, but since she lacked any fingers or toes, it looked more like she raised her whole arm up, flexing.

_Star star staravia!_ The bird cried before leaping from the branch and flapping her wings, soaring over the forest, leaving behind a chuckling Shadow, who soon motioned for Z to continue walking. Once again, the cacophony of Pokémon cries went out to their savior, Z and Shadow, who most owed their life and/or freedom to.

As the Pokémon of Shadow Forest kept crying, Z simply lowered the brim of his hat to overshadow his face, although Shadow could hear silent sniffles, feeling his shoulders shake slightly, and just from being his partner, let her know that he was having a hard time keeping it together. Trying to be strong for everyone was one of the things she admired in him, he never let his happy expression drop visibly, but she could pick up the minute changes signaling his discomfort.

They had almost reached the light shining through the branches, showing the border between the Forest and Twinleaf Town, when a weight placed itself on Z's back, causing him to stumble slightly before righting himself to reached behind him and lift the offending Pokémon into the air, smiling to show that he wasn't upset. In his grasp was a Glameow, who was wrapping her tail around Z to try and keep him from leaving, tears were in her eyes as she didn't want her hero to leave her.

"I know, Silver, I don't want to leave either, but I made a promise to go out and help Shadow grow stronger, and find her family. You should know how crucial a family is." Z said, wrapping Silver in a deep hug.

Silver was abandoned by her owners when they simply grew too old to truly care for the growing Pokémon, the way they felt she needed, so they gave her to their granddaughter, who was a bit on the abusive side. She could've lived with it, except she lost her sibling in the process, who the granddaughter deemed too 'pretty' and therefore by proxy, weak. Unable to go back for her sibling, Silver was forced to go with her trainer to nearby Jubilife City, and from there, to the forests. Silver was released after she refused to fight off a pack of rabid Buizel, her new trainer saying she wouldn't have any deserters in her army. Silver had wandered around the region, trying to find her sibling, only to be cornered by the rabid Buizel from before, where she was almost drowned in the nearby river. Just when her vision began blackening, a set of strong arms swept her up and carried her to safety, nursing her back to health in her savior's cave.

_Glam glameow. _ The cat said, nuzzling into Z's cheek before wriggling free and sitting down as if waiting for something to happen.

"I promise you though Silver, if I find your sibling; I'll direct them back to you. Because that is the way I live my life, by never going back on my word!" Z said adamantly, as Silver's tears burst forth, the little cat using her tail to wipe her eyes dry. Turning on his heel, Z suddenly sprinted off, unable to face his friends anymore, the feelings of abandonment to real for his tastes. He knew in his heart, it wasn't the same, but he couldn't help it, he just cared too much.

Not opening his eyes until he was sure he was clear of the Forest, Z finally stopped halfway to Sandgem Town, Shadow somehow managing to cling to his shoulder as he ran. His treasured hat was also still perched on his head, containing his wild sun-kissed hair from escaping. Deciding that he was far enough away, he opened his eyes to see his trip to Sandgem Town, after all, it was the beginning of a new chapter in his life. Looking around, he saw many Pokémon enjoying the beautiful day, Flying types floating lazily through the air, like lost balloons, Normal types were napping or playing with others, Bug types were sitting there expressionless, at the corner of his vision, he saw Electric types training among themselves. He gave a small shudder, for some reason, he was afraid of Electric types, usually it was okay, it just got bad when they were larger and more human-size.

Shaking his head free, he smiled brightly, Shadow mirroring his smile, though her's was exceptionally less bright, more like a predator that had spotted their prey. Noticing the smile/smirk, Z addressed his partner.

"And you say I'm the abusive one, when you're probably about to do something that will end up with me carrying you to a Pokémon Center. Tell you what though; I'll let you battle my new Pokémon to help get him up to par with your level of fighting, 'kay?" Z said to which Shadow gave a minute nod as the foxish pair continued walking to Sandgem Town, and Z's next partner.

Even though the trip took well over three hours, Z and Shadow enjoyed getting to somewhat explore the nearby areas. While they knew Shadow Forest like the back of their hands, they had never left it, until today that is. And what a day it was, the sun shining warmly on them, as if embracing them, wishing them good luck oh their journey.

The added good wishes seemed to make Z walk even faster until he just couldn't hold it in any longer, and took off again in one of his breakneck runs that Shadow swore he only did to annoy her, well, she'd show him. Charging up a Shadow Ball, she burst it right in his face, singing it, yet his hat seemed untouched.

Sending a playful glare at his partner, Z grabbed her before holding her down and tickling her belly as the little fox tried desperately to escape. She cursed him ever finding out about her ticklish belly as the fox gave soft yips before finally managing to wriggle free and leaping onto his shoulder before burrowing under hat, only her eyes peaking out, like a little hermit crab impression.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, just don't do that again!" Shadow all but shouted, and Z could imagine her with a pouty look as she said it, like a child who had lost their favorite toy, then he realized, she was a child. He had only known her for about 7 months, and according to her she had been there 3 months before that, and was only a year old when she was cast into the ocean on that fateful night. In terms of Zorua years, she was 2 years old, still another year before she would even enter a mating cycle, Z blushing at the thought.

Shaking his head free, he went back to walking, enjoying the scenery, and the Pokémon around him, until he finally arrived at Sandgem Town, despite the fact it was mid-afternoon now, and the chances of him getting a Pokémon today were low. However, fate shined kindly on those that she has chosen as her champions as Z got directions to Prof. Rowan's lab, which was located at the end of town, backed by a forest.

Walking in, Z almost got his head clear-cut by an angry Flamethrower, saved only by his honed senses from fighting poachers who had a tendency to attack him directly. He ducked low, moving into a forward roll as his hat floated momentarily, being held up by the heated air catching in it, Shadow jumping clear the minute they entered the lab, using her ability to change into her human form.

"Ahh, I'm sorry, I don't know why he's so riled up right now." A voice said as a man came into view wearing a white overcoat, his arms restraining an angry Pokémon.

"Oh, it's fine, I'm used to being attacked by wild Pokémon. I just came to register as a trainer, and get a Pokémon to start my journey with." Z answered in a fluid tone, both charming and disarming in sound, as he bowed low, flourishing his now regained hat. Looking to the side of the door, he saw Shadow leaning against it, her chosen attire for her human form riding up on her smooth legs, something Z blushed about as he turned back to Prof. Rowan.

"Oh, well normally I would say go ahead and chose, except a lot of trainers have already been through here today, so my Pokémon stock is kind of low, in fact, this guy is the last one. I think that's why he's mad, a girl came earlier, and I think he wanted to go with her, but she chose the Water starter, Piplup instead. I suppose he feels betrayed inside, like she was leading him along. I doubt you want a Pokémon that attacked you like this little guy just did." Rowan answered in his stately tone, turning back to return the Fire type to his Pokeball.

"Oh, do you feel abandoned and betrayed, if you want you can go with me, just promise, no more Flamethrowers to my face, 'kay?" Z asked the little chimp, as it managed to wriggle free and grab his leg, crying. "Aww, you just wanted to feel wanted, didn't you, you adorable little fur ball you." Z continued before looking at Rowan again.

"I'll get his Pokeball, and your Pokedex and then you can leave and begin your journey." The professor stated as he went into the back of the lab, returning with a red and white ball, and a small hand held device in hand. Handing them both to Z, the new trainer took them.

"You'll have to register through your Pokedex, I suppose you know how to use one, correct." Rowan said as Z began typing in his info before it finally dinged, saying, "Hello, Z, I'm your Pokedex, your guide to the world of Pokémon."

"Yes, I know how to work one, now let's talk, features." Z said, smirking at the Professor's surprise. It wasn't common knowledge about _that_ feature, but then again, he wasn't common either.

**One Week Later**

It was a beautiful day, coupled with a warm wind blowing, giving the day an almost lazy feel. Traveling down the road towards Jubilife City, was a group of three trainers. One, the only girl, had blue hair and was carrying a Piplup, who seemed content with the present arrangements. The one in the middle, the leader, was not the oldest, at least by appearance. He had somewhat wild dark hair, kept in check by a cap on his head, perched on top of the cap was a small Pikachu, who was sleeping the day away. The last one, the oldest one, had somewhat wild brown hair, his eyes were shut, giving him the appearance of sleep-walking.

The middle was thinking over his past two battles with Paul and Nando, analyzing what he needed to work on with his Pokémon. He had drawn with Paul and beat Nando, but still, he needed to get stronger. Then there was Nando's declaration to try for both the Sinnoh Grand Festival and Sinnoh Pokémon League, a thought shared with the girl at his side. The other boy was thinking of his new Pokémon, Croagunk.

All three sighed almost simultaneously as they looked up to see the sun beginning its slow descent into darkness. They decided to settle down for lunch, the two younger ones eager for the older one's cooking. Finding a clearing off to the side, they set up camp, the older putting down food for the Pokémon that everyone released.

Yep it was a beautiful day, which was interrupted by a loud cry of _CHIM CHIMCHAR! _(IT'S THAT STUPID GIRL WITH HER PIPLUP!) Leading the group to turn and see a Chimchar run across the clearing and tackle the girl's Piplup before attacking it with a brutal Scratch.

"Piplup! Let Piplup go you, you, bully!" The girl shouted as the Chimchar turned on her, before sniffling and walking dejectedly to a tree and sitting facing it like a child in time-out.

"Well, that wasn't nice. There's no need to shout at poor Blaze, he's just venting his frustrations of not being chosen over 'a blue ball that couldn't survive a day in the jungle'. Those were Blaze's words, so I take it you're the girl that left him behind, while I normally despise people that do that, I can deal with it this time, after all, you could only take one, and you undoubtedly felt closer to the Piplup. Am I right?" A calm voice said, as the group turned as one to look at the origin of the voice, finding only a tree before a boy dropped from one of the branches.

He looked about 13, had electric blue eyes, a tattered top hat sat on his head, well tattered was a bit harsh, it was just covered in dust. Six marks that resembled whiskers were on his cheeks, three to a cheek. His lips turned up slightly, a smirk seemed just right for his face, then the other side turned up as well, leaving him smiling. Looking lower, he was wearing a black jacket over a gray muscle shirt, and a pair of plain black sweats hung on his legs. On his feet was a simple pair of orange tennis shoes. Overall, he looked rather dignified by how he held himself, yet humble as he extended a hand in greeting.

"I'll still have to teach you the error of your ways, though." The boy said, before turning to the youngest boy and seeing a yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder. Tensing up, he addressed the boy, "You as well, would you also do me the pleasure of having a battle, a Double battle if you will?" The boy asked, extending his arm to the side as Blaze landed on it, beating his tiny chest, before releasing a gout of flame into the air.

"Double battle? What's that?" The girl asked, the boy knowing already, having been in a couple.

"A Double battle is where you fight with two Pokémon together, rather than one. There are two variations, either you use two of your own Pokémon, or you and a partner fight together. So, how about it?" The boy said, before holding up a hand for pause. "I'm sorry, here I am asking you for a battle and I don't even know your names, or you mine. My name is Z, the eternal champion of Pokémon." Z announced bowing low.

"You, you're the Champion?" The boy asked hesitantly, the girl staring awestruck.

"What, no, it's just a title, I've just started my journey and wanted something cool to say when I introduce myself." Z answered, the group face faulting. Picking themselves up, the boy sent his Pikachu and the girl sent her Piplup out to battle.

"So, I take it you accept, excellent. But, I still don't have your names." Z said, before reaching up under his hat and pulling out a Pokeball, which released a red beam returning Blaze to his ball.

The pair blushed before introducing themselves as Ash, the boy, and Dawn, the girl. The older boy introduced himself as Brock. Walking to the middle to referee, he looked expectantly at Z. "Go ahead and release your Pokémon." Brock ordered.

"Aye aye, sir." Z answered as he reached back into his hat, pulling out another Pokeball. "Okay, here we go. Shadow, Blaze Contest Form!" Z shouted as he flicked the two ball into the air, bouncing off one another to release his two chosen fighters.

The balls fell back to earth, Z sweeping his hat out to catch them, as the two Pokémon landed. A small black-gray fox with a hat similar to her trainer's landed, her gaze leveled straight at Pikachu. "Hey, you, rat, I hope you have what it takes to make me be serious, I need a good fight." Shadow called out at Pikachu, who simply smiled slightly, the prospect of a good battle sounding good right now.

The other one, a small orange monkey with his hair styled into horns was shooting a heated glare at Piplup, who returned the glare with a cool fury. "I'll show you what it means to take battling as a religion, I won't rest until I stand over you and laugh, Hahaha, just like that!" Blaze screeched, Piplup simply glaring on, ignoring the little monkey.

"Begin!" Brock said as the battle commenced.

"Shadow, use Shadow Ball, Blaze use Dig right behind Shadow." Z ordered, the two Pokémon nodded for a second then following their given orders. Shadow charged up a Shadow Ball and launched it at the advancing Pikachu, who dodged to the side, continuing on to attack Shadow.

Piplup on the other hand, began launching a stream of bubbles at Shadow, forcing the little fox to jump into the air to dodge, where she couldn't dodge the leaping Pikachu. Buzz sawing, Pikachu slammed an Iron Tail down on Shadow throwing her at the ground, only for Blaze to pop at the last second, catching his partner, preventing additional damage.

Sharing a private discussion really quickly with their trainer, they resumed the battle.

"Blaze, use your legs to throw Shadow back into the air, then fall backwards into the hole and use Dig again. Shadow, use Shadow Tackle to hit Pikachu." Z ordered as Shadow returned to mid-air to attack Pikachu. Charging a Shadow Ball, she launched it slowly, allowing herself to become enveloped in the attack as she met Iron Tail with Shadow Ball-enhanced Tackle, the two attacks exploding and throwing Pikachu backwards, and Shadow plummeting, only to right herself and launch another Shadow Ball, this time at Piplup, who jumped back to dodge. This however, made it fall for the trap as Blaze came up behind it, knocking it into the air where it collided with Pikachu.

"Shadow, prepare for Phase 2. Blaze, use the underground track to gather speed while using Flame Wheel." Z ordered, as both nodded, Shadow vanishing back into a hole to gather power into her next attack while Blaze disappeared down the hole he popped out of, enveloping himself in fire as he began rolling around the circular underground track, slowly gathering more speed on each turn.

Bursting from the ground, Blaze found a Bubblebeam hitting him head-on as his attack lost some power, before Pikachu hit him with an Iron Tail to the forehead, stopping him in his tracks, the bubbles still pummeling him. He tried to move to the side, only to be met with a Quick Attack to the gut by Pikachu as the little Fire type was sent skidding across the ground. Finally stopping, Blaze forced his arms to work as he stood, his body littered with wounds from the hard battling.

"Passion, IGNITE!" Z shouted as Blaze felt himself begin heating up, his tail flaring up higher and higher, the heat causing sweat to appear on Pikachu's and Piplup's faces. Taking a deep breath, Blaze unleashed his now supercharged Flamethrower charring the ground black as Pikachu knocked Piplup out of the way, the attack catching the tip of his tail. He let loose a sharp cry of pain as he felt the heat rush over his most sensitive, sans his cheeks, area.

"Shadow, let's take it up a notch, shall me?" Z asked, receiving a cry of ascent from his first and most trusted partner. Shadow popping up out of the hole finally, she felt the increasing heat from Blaze as he puffed out his cheeks in preparation for one of their team attacks.

"Okay, Blaze, Shadow, use Shadow Flame Spear!" Z ordered as both Pokémon grinned, sending a shiver of fear to go down Pikachu, Piplup, Dawn, Ash, and Brock's backs as they imagined immense pain coming.

Blaze exhaled, sending out every ounce of fire had felt into a powerful Flamethrower, which was bad enough before Shadow launched her signature move, only three times bigger, and twice as fast, as it mixed with the fires, turning them jet black, and speeding them up further.

Even if Pikachu and Piplup had seen the attack coming, they couldn't move fast enough to dodge as it swept over them, throwing them back against a tree, breaking the tree, and into a rock. Within seconds the only traces of the attack, was the ten-foot wide line of black, the tree being burned on impact as it was destroyed. Seeing the swirls in both Pokemon's eyes, Z recalled both of his as they began to fight over who got to ride in the hat.

Knowing that they were powerful opponents that gave their all, Z decided against telling them that his Pokémon had a combination more powerful than that. Dropping his Pokedex, he ejected the disc, storing it in a disc pouch, his combination now recorded in actual battle. Walking over to the two trainers, he saw them doting over their Pokémon who had awakened to find they had both lost and somehow survived that attack.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was having a lot of fun, and didn't mean to end the battle with such a curb-stomping attack. Anyways, I'm Z, as I've already said, and I'm aiming for the Grand Festival and Sinnoh League, how about you two?" Z asked as Dawn returned Piplup to its Pokeball, Ash picking Pikachu up and holding him before setting him in his backpack.

"Another one huh? Well, I'm aiming for the Sinnoh League." Ash said as he began walking back to eat his finally finished lunch.

"I'm aiming for the Sinnoh Grand festival as well, to be Top Coordinator just like my mom!" Dawn said, striking a pose.

"Ahh, so that's your motivator, how about yours Ash, why do you want to compete in the Sinnoh League?" Z asked as he sat down at the makeshift table, pulling a thermos out of his hat, popping the lid to sniff the soup inside.

He chuckled internally as he thought of where he got the hat. About two months after landing, a straw hat swept up on the beach. Within the week, this guy came rampaging about, claiming someone had stolen his hat. Z had found the hat, but needed money, something the guy didn't seem to want to give up. Finally, they settled on a bargain, the straw hat for the top hat, the guy saying he had found it on an island way south on an adventure. The hat had strange drawings inside, but none of the crew could figure out what it did, so they just gave to Z in exchange for the captain's hat. After they had left, Z was playing with it, and thought of a plate of food, and pulled it out of the hat. Since then, as long as he could think and envision what he wanted, he could pull it out of his hat.

"Well, my dream is to be a Pokémon Master!" Ash said, his conviction making Z smile in response.

"That simple huh? Well, I want to compete in the Sinnoh league because rumor has it, not only does the winner get to fight the Elite 4, and then Champion, but also, they get access to the Battle Ferry, a ship that will take you to a far away land called Unova. That's where Shadow's from, she was separated from her mother, and I promised to get her back to her. As for the Grand Festival, I love using big showy moves, and proving that Shadow and my other Pokémon are the coolest Pokémon ever, so what better way than by competing in Contests with them." Z said, presenting his logic as if daring one of them to find fault with it.

"Well, I guess that makes us rivals, huh?" Dawn said, returning Z's eager gaze.

"Wait, you Pokémon is from another land, maybe that's why my Pokedex didn't register her." Ash wondered aloud as Z and Dawn began discussing move combinations and what Pokémon looked cute or cool.

"So, tell me, are you guys headed to Jubilife City?" Z asked the group as they nodded as one, something that was starting to seem strange to Z. "Ah, would you mind if I came with, I don't want to leave just yet, I would enjoy some company on the trip, and I think Blaze hasn't finished beating up your Piplup yet, and Shadow needs a strong opponent to fight her like your Pikachu." Z asked, hoping for a yes, which he got.

"Cool, now then, I suppose since you, Dawn, are going to be a coordinator, you need to register in Jubilife, and by that same token, need a Poketech." Z said, as Dawn smiled widely, and nodded excitedly.

"Wonderful, well then, shall we get started." Z said, one last time before standing and beginning to walk away. Blaze settled on his back, riding in the cup of his hood, while Shadow claimed seniority ruled and she got the hat. The thermos, disappeared in a puff of smoke, although no one saw that happen as they scrambled to catch up to their new partner.

**Jubilife City Contest Center**

"Hello, I'm here to register for the Contest." Dawn said as she got a registration card, Z and Ash all doing the same. Z and Dawn had managed to cajole Ash into competing, saying it would be a good change of pace and good practice for his upcoming Gym battle, leaving Ash with no room to argue.

Within minutes, the group of three was all set to compete in the Contest as they tried to think of which Pokémon to use in the Appeal Round, thankfully, Ash had traveled with a coordinator before so he knew how the process worked, now he just had to apply that to his usual style. Not to mention, he hadn't practiced an routines, so Z wished him luck, Arceus knew he had more than he needed.

Z actually had a very simple time getting dressed, he turned his jacket inside out and suddenly it resembled a tuxedo jacket, which still fit with his gray undershirt. His black sweats stayed the same, passing as dress pants as long as no one looked closely. In fact, his shoes were really the biggest change about him, swapping his favorite pair of shoes for a different pair of tennis shoes, this time solid black and shined to sheen. Overall, he gave off the appearance of wealth and dignity, which, he would be the first to tell you, was not him at all, in fact, regal, dignified, wealthy, he despised people like that as they usual took things for granted. Albeit Gym Leaders, Elite 4, Champions, and various other important, he didn't apply this thought to, knowing they got their wealth and dignity because they trained with their Pokémon to a level of appreciation worthy of regal, dignified, and wealthy.

Entering the waiting room, he sat down on a bench, seeing Dawn talking to her mom. Ash soon followed the pattern minutes later. Even from this distance, Z could hear what Dawn was saying, "Sure mom, I'm doing great, I even found some friends, one of whom is a coordinator as well, they're competing too to help give me confidence." Dawn told her mom, who smiled in return.

"I know dear, I just worry about you, after all, that's a mother's job. I see the dress I gave you fits nicely, but what about the choker I sent with the dress?" Johanna, Dawn's mom, said, looking at her daughter expectantly, as if she expected the aforementioned article of clothing to suddenly appear, which it did not.

"I know, I know, but, there's no need to worry. But I have to ask, what choker, Mom, I didn't see one in the package!" Dawn said suddenly frantically searching everywhere for the choker. Hearing the dinging signaling the start soon, she became even more frantic.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find it dear, just remember, I'll be watching from home, and you have your friends there with you." Her mom said before hanging up the video phone as Dawn continued searching frantically for the rest of her dress.

_Meow. Glameow. _ A Pokémon said from behind her as she turned to see the catty Pokémon, sitting calmly behind her. It looked just like a conventional Glameow, except for the gleam of its fur, showing it was well taken care of, and the choker/ribbon tied on its tail.

"You little thief, did you steal my choker." Dawn questioned the Pokémon, apparently forgetting it couldn't speak English, or that she was lying on the floor still, as she heard footsteps coming up behind her.

"I'm sorry, Glameow has a habit of wandering off, although never to far, and taking things it likes." A girl said as Dawn looked up to see a girl with reddish hair, who was the apparent trainer/coordinator of the thieving Glameow, who jumped up and off Dawn back to its owner.

The girl untied the ribbon from Glameow's tail, and helped Dawn back to her feet before helping her put the ribbon on. Turning around Dawn introduced herself, followed by the girl doing the same, introducing herself as Zoey. Calling Z and Ash over, Dawn introduced them to Zoey as they introduced themselves.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, I hope we'll get to see each other again during the Contest." Zoey said as she turned to leave, Glameow trailing behind her. As they left, Z noticed how Glameow's tail screwed the opposite direction than most Glameow, and how the tip drooped slightly inwards, just like his friendly Glameow back home.

"Bye Zoey, bye Grey." Z called as they walked away, only for the Glameow to freeze and whirl around, springing at Z, something Zoey gasped at, especially when Z found himself with a tail wrapped tightly around his neck, and two paws full of claws ready to maim him.

"Silver says hi, she's in Twinleaf Town." Z said, to the confusion of all as Glameow/Grey loosened its tail enough for him to breath.

"Thank you." Grey mumbled in Poke, Z retorted with a glib, "Welcome. Anything for a friend."

**A/N: Well, there you have it, this was a long one, but I just felt like I had to have that ending, and if I cut this chapter in half, they would both be too short, and I couldn't think of another place to end it. I'm sure some of you saw that coming, but did you see the hat thing coming. Also, I felt like I needed to add some game elements, like the disc. If you know what I was implying right then, congrats to you, if you didn't send me a review because I never check my PM, although I guess I could. Oh well, next Chapter is Jubilife Contest, and if I'm really feeling it, Orebourgh Gym, or maybe a battle with Paul since I'm sure that will be pleasurable. Have a good day.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**This chapter's Pokemon is... Chimchar: Chimchar is one of two starter Pokemon that evolves at level 14, the other being Cyndaquil, both are fire types.**


	3. Applied Training

**A/N: I'm back, but you guys don't really care about that do you? I realized after posting my last chapter that I didn't put Z's Pokemon's levels, so how about from now on, it will be every other chapter instead. Now some of you reviewed and told me, that ZxCynthia or ZxCandice sounds fine to them. Also, to the people who keep asking for another Pokémon from Unova, or for the pairing to come from there, Z is in Sinnoh right now and for the foreseeable future. If, and only if, this series gets a good liking, then will I go to Unova as I said, I haven't watched any of the Best Dreams or other Unova anime series yet. Also, I've been planning out what Pokémon, Z will catch, and so far I have 7, I want 10. I have one legendary, and two demi-legendary Pokémon planned. Just thought you should know. Now then, on with the show.**

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

**Applied Training**

"Glameow!" Zoey called sternly; ready to chastise her first partner.

"It's fine, there was a miscommunication. Isn't that right Grey, now then, you better go back to your trainer, or else Silver would be unhappy with you." Z said, Glameow purring in response before it jumped off of his shoulder, landing in front of Zoey, nuzzling her leg.

"Good girl, now you can't go around trying to kill everyone, 'kay? And you, why do you keep calling Glameow, Grey?" Zoey said, not taking her eyes off of Glameow. Bending down, she began rubbing it behind the ears, eliciting another purr in response.

"Because that was its name, or at least the name given to it by its previous owners. It has a sister named Silver who lives in Shadow Forest, the forest right outside of Twinleaf Town." Z informed Zoey, but before he could continue, or she could respond, the light dinged again, signaling the start.

Sighing, Zoey said, they would speak about this later, both of us, right Glameow?" Zoey said, not waiting for a response before returning her Pokémon to its Pokeball and walking off. Watching her walk off, Z chuckled then mumbled under his breath, "No one tells me what I'm going to do, if you want to have a talk, then you have to catch me first, and good luck with that."

Feeling a finger poking the back of his head, he turned around to see a confused Dawn, and still lazily lounging Ash, most likely trying to think up a plan that could work, if he would have to wing it. "Yes?" Z said, addressing the younger poking him. He didn't appreciate anyone, not Shadow, Blaze, and certainly not a girl he had known for a week at most, poking his head.

"You said Shadow Forest, but only residents of Twinleaf Town call it that. Where did you say you were from, because I don't remember ever seeing you around town at home?" Dawn said, but instead of answering, he just gestured to the provided screen as Zoey took the stage.

"Maybe you should watch her; after all, she's the person for you to beat. Otherwise, you won't reach your dream, and that is something I wouldn't wish on… anyone." Z said, walking past her, whispering the last part in her ear, his hot breath tickling that cheek.

Dawn blushed, and then doing what Z suggested, watched Zoey's performance as the crowd ooh'd and aaaaw'd. Z, despite his aura of confidence, was just as nervous at the prospect of trying to appeal to a crowd, and group of judges. Sure he had a plan, but this was where rubber hit the road, and you found out if your plans work out the way you envision them.

Hearing the performance end, Z looked up, seeing Dawn gone. "Huh, I must've been thinking longer than I thought, oh well, I'm up soon. Please, dear Arceus, help me get through this." Z mumbled lowly, making sure no one heard him.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up to see Dawn standing over him, her face red. "Are you going to go, or drop out?" Dawn asked as Z caught on, his eyes widening as he jumped to his feet running towards the stage, arriving just in time for his turn.

"And now, I present, from Shadow Forest, Z!" Marian's voice seemed to cut through any lingering noise as she allowed Z to take center stage. Walking forwards, he bent at the waist, tipping his hat forward as if asking for a donation when a bright light erupted from it, before turning black. Even so, it made no noise as everyone heard him call, "Shadow, Contest Forme!" Shadow bursting from the darkness, her small top hat catching the wind as she fell, allowing her to right herself in mid-air.

The beam of darkness exploding behind her, showering the stages in black sparkles. The glittering shards seemed to entangle with her fur as she fell, her body glittering as she aimed downwards and fired off three quick Shadow Balls.

"Wow, they're so in sync that Z hasn't even needed to give orders to his Pokémon yet." Marian's voice said as the attacks hit the stage, all three bursting on impact like bubbles, throwing shadowy spears back into the air, Shadow taking it in stride as she spun herself in the air, firing off another three Shadow Balls that the spears pierced, exploding them into more black sparks.

Shadow smiled as she landed, the three spears turning on her, intertwining together into a massive Chinese style dragon, made entirely from wispy shadows, opening its mouth, releasing a large Shadow Ball that easily surpassed Shadow in size, heck, it surpassed a Snorlax in size. Leaping to the side, rotating in the air to fire off more Shadow Balls, exploding the massive attack into nothingness. Turning tail, Shadow ran at Z, who simply lifted his arm in time with Shadow's leap, sending her back into the air. As she hung over the Shadow dragon for a second, it turned to face her head-on, roaring and flying upwards, aiming to swallow her alive.

Then, she began falling, gathering speed as she began spinning like a corkscrew. Entering the creature's mouth, the crowd lost sight of her for a moment before the dragon began unwinding, turning into a black twister of wispy smoke, disappearing into nothing before nothing remained on the stage. Going for the finisher, Z bent low once more, tipping his hat as Shadow popped out, landing in a pose reminiscent of a roaring dragon type.

The crowd was silent for a second, before erupting into loud screaming cheers. Smirking, Z rolled his hat up the length of his arm, flipping it into the air, the hat landing perfectly on his head. Bowing lowly once again, Shadow back flipped, landing in his hat, then placing the hat back on his head, he turned and walked off.

"Wow, that's true confidence, he didn't even wait around to see what the judges would say." Marian's voice floated down the hallway, reaching Z's ears. Pausing momentarily, he also heard their opinions of his and Shadow's performance.

"The use of shadows and darkness was truly unique." Mr. Contesta said, earning another loud cheer before the next judge put his two cents in.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said, eliciting another cheer.

"The bond between Pokémon and Coordinator surpassed all expectations." Nurse Joy said, her cheerful tone raising yet another roaring cheer for Z and Shadow.

Smiling, Z turned on his heel and continued walking towards the waiting room. Entering the threshold, he was met with a blue blur that he narrowly dodged thanks to his honed sense of danger warning him, reaching up to grasp the frame lifting his body up and over the tackling Dawn. The girl crashing behind him, Z saw Ash still sitting nervously, and, deciding to help the young trainer, offered up some advice.

"You're up next, but just remember, this isn't just your first time either. Me and Dawn are nervous also, Zoey, not so much, but then again, maybe she hides it well. So what if you don't cut it, the Pokémon League isn't won in a day, or reached in a week. The fun is the journey, making memories for old time's sake, and making plenty of friends!" Z said, giving an eye smile.

As went to smile back, when Dawn came back for another pass, this time catching Z's feet, carrying him to the floor with her. Ash decided that giggling would be a better approach before standing a striking his signature pose, then walking off to show the judges how great his Pokémon was. Zoey on the other hand, just stared at the tackled Z, Dawn now sitting on his chest.

"Hey, hey, the announcer said you're from Shadow Forest! That's next to Twinleaf Town, in fact, why is that your address instead of…" Dawn thought for a second after trailing off, leaving Z to converse with Zoey.

"So, Grey is Silver's sibling, well at least she'll be glad to know that Grey found a nice owner, unlike the last one." Z said, launching into Silver's story of her life, and how she was separated from Grey. Finishing his story, he saw Zoey still staring at him, only this time Grey had joined her on her shoulder.

"For what it's worth, Grey likes being called Glameow, it helps it forget about past events." Z finished, Zoey nodding before reaching up and scratching Glameow under its chin, being rewarded with a deep, throaty purr. Z smiled at the pair, before feeling a movement on his chest. Remembering Dawn, he turned to face the girl who was glaring at him.

"Only two people live in Shadow Forest, so which one are you?" She asked, trying not to glare to hard in case he was a good guy.

Z almost laughed at the girl, I mean honestly, who asked someone if they were a bad guy, any decently smart person would say they were good, and the other ones were too stupid to count. "I'm which everyone I need to be to get out of this situation." Z answered, smiling to give him an aura of innocence.

Seeming to accept the answer, Dawn let him up, helping him up as they looked to the screen in time to see the judges announced who passed the Appeal Round. First was Z's, who smirked and simply nodded. Next were three nondescript people, followed by Zoey, and Ash. Dawn came next, and finally, a platinum blonde.

Seeing the picture, Z got a flash of memory once again, the others noticing his sudden tension. _Pushing open a pair of double doors, a boy with dark hair styled like a duck's butt was tackled to the ground by a pale blonde blur. Looking down at him, Naruto saw a girl with purple clothing and long platinum blonde hair put up in a high ponytail. "Ino-pig, get off of Sasuke-kun!" A shrill voice yelled from beside Naruto, but for all his life, he could remember the owner nor could he turn since this was memory._

Z shook his head clear of the memory, returning to stare at the picture before noticing the order of fighters, him being all alone on one side, Ash facing Zoey, and Dawn facing the blonde girl. Internally, he was excited to battle two trainers and then possibly Ash, Dawn, or Zoey. Externally, he just nodded and wished all three of them good luck.

Waiting until his match started, Z contemplated using Shadow again, but decided against it as he needed to let Blaze have some fun too. After all, he had bonded with Shadow over the past months after his arrival, and while Blaze would probably never reach that level of closeness that they shared, Z wanted to have a close bond with all of his Pokémon.

Rising from the seat with a sigh, he dusted himself off and began walking towards the stage, prepared for battle. Allowing a smirk to grace his mouth, Z raised his head to the sky as if looking to the sun.

"Just you wait, one day, I'll have my name reach as high as any Pokémon can reach, across the seas, in every valley, and on each mountaintop, my name will reach, for I will be the savior of Pokémon!" Z almost shouted, his passion taking hold as he gave a little skip, landing on the stage and facing down his opponent.

"And now, the first battle of the Combat Round. Z of Shadow Forest vs. Arielle of Sunyshore City, begin!" Marian called as both Coordinators faced each other, the girl going first.

"Okay, go Phanpy, show them your cuteness!" Arielle shouted, throwing a Pokeball out that released a small blue elephant Pokémon in a flurry of hearts.

Z chuckled at the girl, then bowing low, flourished his hat. "Sure thing, you want a battle, you got it. Blaze, Contest Forme!" Z called, the hat ejecting Blaze in a veritable firestorm. Blaze no longer had his fur/hair styled, instead he now sported an orange cape on his back that fluttered in the wind.

"Blaze, start off with Flamethrower!" Z said, Blaze nodding before inhaling and breathing out a fiery stream, the fire granting a shadowed look on Blaze's face.

"Phanpy, don't worry, use Defense Curl!" Arielle shouted, Phanpy shaking loose its fear and curling into a ball that glowed light blue, the Pokemon's skin tone making it hard for the defense to be seen. Just in time too, as Blaze's flames washed over Phanpy, both coordinator's pint circle taking a hit, Z's bigger than Arielle's.

Blaze paused for a second to inhale once again, giving Arielle the chance she needed, "Phanpy, hurry, before it can hit you again, use Rollout and finish this!" She called, as Phanpy cried out its name in response and began rolling at high speeds at Blaze, who used Flamethrower again, causing the little blue elephant to dodge to the sides, Z's score circle taking tiny hit after hit at the failed attacks.

Arielle was so focused on her Pokémon, that she didn't notice Z's smirk as he gave his next order. "Blaze, as it gets close, fall backwards and launch it into the air."

"You got it, Boss." Blaze answered, bracing its body to throw the Ground-type into the air. Doing as Z ordered, Blaze fell backwards as Phanpy got near it, the little elephant hitting him, throwing up dust and smoke, obscuring the two Pokémon.

"Haha, did your little monkey just fall down in fear from Phanpy's cuteness?" Arielle shouted, pointing a finger at Z, who simply snapped his fingers, pointing upwards right at a loud cry of, _Phaannnpy! _As everyone looked where Z pointed, seeing the blue Pokémon flying through the air, Arielle's points taking a big hit, while Z's took a smaller one, leaving him with 1/3 of his circle left, and ½ of her's.

"Finisher, Grass Wheel!" Z called out, confusing his opponent and the majority of people, the one's really into the match not noticing. Blaze gave a thumbs up, and began using Flame Wheel, heading right at where Phanpy would land.

"Man, you just wanted to confuse me, but I won't let it happen, Phanpy's cuteness will surpass anything you throw at it!" Arielle yelled before ordering another Defense Curl, which Phanpy managed to do while falling.

However, this was what Z planned on as Blaze released the Flame Wheel, using the momentum to throw himself into the air, where a green line erupted from his palms, wrapping around Phanpy, as Blaze used the tether to slam Phanpy into the ground.

Blaze landed safely on his feet, pointing at Phanpy before doing a thumbs down, smiling and jumping around as the dust cleared, allowing everyone to see that Phanpy was knocked out, swirls in its eyes.

The screen over the stage changed to a bigger picture of Z, was it read WINNER. Bowing low, Blaze mirroring his master, the pair walked back to the waiting room, ready to watch the next matches, and prepare accordingly. Entering the room, he high-fived Ash, spun to the side to dodge a flying tackle from Dawn and sat down next to Zoey on the bench.

"So, what did you think?" Z asked the trio as Dawn stood back up, holding her head. Z gestured to the younger girl as she walked back over to them, sitting down on the bench as well. Ash chose to stand for the talk since his battle was next, and frankly, he was scared to death.

"Very excellent use of Chimchar's leg power to remove a Ground type's advantage, but I have to ask, what was that move you used at the end?" Zoey answered, presenting her own question as Z turned to retort, shutting his eyes, slightly unnerving her.

"The combo, or which move?" He asked, and receiving a nod to the first one, although he couldn't see it, he answered, "Grass Wheel, Blaze uses Flame Wheel to build of speed and momentum, while charging Grass Knot, then releasing the Flame Wheel with perfect timing, he uses the power to launch himself into the air, and the spinning allows Grass Knot to have further reach. From there, Blaze uses Grass Knot to throw his opponent down, the Pokemon's own weight being used against it." Z explained, using a lecture tone that made those present feel like children being taught ABC's by a teacher.

"I have a question, it seems like you had that move down pat, but I've never seen you training with it, the other move I could understand as you probably wouldn't want to use it more than necessary, right?" Dawn said, a nod was her answer before Z answered the original question.

"Don't forget, I was on my own for about a week, that is plenty of time to practice a move to an acceptable level. But you're right, you haven't seen me practice it, or any of my other combos, for the simple fact that I enjoy the night, the darkness, it makes me feel, well, alive! So, I do all of my training at night, while you were getting your beauty sleep." Z said, flicking his hat up as Shadow appeared under it, her eyes shining as she nudged his cheek.

"After all, my best friend is a Dark type, so what kind of a trainer would I be if I didn't even like the dark. It would be like you not like the water, or Ash liking the Lightning, well, actually, I suppose that is acceptable, Arceus knows I despise storms." Z said, returning Shadow's affections with a hand behind the ears.

"Speaking of which, I believe it is your turn, Ash, Zoey." Z exclaimed as the trio looked at the screen just in time to see WINNER. What they didn't see was who won, are what Pokémon they used. Chuckling, Z gave a light push to both of his new friends, in actuality shoving them to the door.

Wishing them both luck, Z leaned back to carry on a conversation with Dawn, who was waving good bye to Ash and Zoey. Looking back at Z, he had his eyes still shut, so, smirking at her plan, she reached forward to poke him, only her him to grasp her hand, rubbing the back of her hand.

"Speaking of beauty sleep, it seems to be working. I've never felt skin softer than yours." Z admitted, giggling at Dawn's blush as she withdrew her hand, staring at it and then glaring at Z, who smiled in his tricking nature.

"Now then, yes, I come from Shadow Forest, which by the way, is a hideout for bandits and poachers, or at least it was before I arrived." Z admitted, Dawn's face changing to admiration as Z's didn't change, which she took for modesty. Noticing the sudden quietude, Z offered up some advice, "Dawn, tell me, do you think that you can beat your opponent?"

"I don't really know, like you told Ash, this is my first time, and I don't know what Pokémon she'll use, so I just don't know." Dawn replied, a solemn mood settling over the pair.

"Then may I suggest, act like you can, it does wonders for unnerving your opponents when you act confident in your skills, something I think you've noticed about me, Ash, and even Zoey. Either have fun, or act like you have faith in your Pokémon, because those are the only two ways you're going to walk away happy. Sure you may lose, but better to be happy and a loser, than depressed and a winner, I always say, isn't that right Shadow." Z said, Shadow responding with a low _Zo_.

Hearing a loud cheer, the pair looked up, seeing the match was over with Ash losing by a significant amount, however, Z was sure he gave Zoey a good fight. Looking at his current friend, he saw her gazing at the screen with wide eyes, Z guessing at the reason why. She had been traveling with Ash for quite a time, two weeks, and had undoubtedly seen him overcome some challenges, so for Zoey to beat him, just how good was she. Z, on the other hand, was able to recognize that while he may be powerful, Ash wasn't an accomplished coordinator, and Contest Battles were fought differently than Gym Battles. For one thing, there was a timer, another was the score circle.

"Well, looks like it's your turn, Dawn, so just win and face Zoey, k?" Z said, patting her on the back as she stood, giving a half-hearted nod as she began walking towards the door, passing Zoey on the way in, congratulating the girl.

Zoey, knowing that the winner of this battle would face her, sat down quietly and watched the match, Z complacent enough to do the same.

Dawn was sweating, her opponent noticing her displeasure. Capitalizing on this, the girl started berating Dawn, "So, even you are afraid to face me huh? Well, I suppose a little girl like you just doesn't have what it takes to be a coordinator."

The last part jolted Dawn back into action as Marian started the match, "Ivy of Floroma Town vs. Dawn of Twinleaf Town, begin!"

"Show them how brightly you shine, Sunny!" Ivy called out, a Sunflora appearing from the Pokeball amid a swirl of flower petals.

"Okay, let's do this. Buneary, Spotlight!" Dawn called out, her small rabbit Pokémon appearing, striking a cute pose as it hid an intense glare at the Sunflora.

Sunny, start this off with Vine Whip." Ivy ordered as two vines sprouted from Sunflora, swinging at Buneary, who Dawn ordered to dodge, the small Pokémon jumping over the first one and rolling under the second one, repeating this process for several seconds as the Sunflora tried to catch Buneary off guard.

Noticing her score dropping, Ivy ordered Sunflora to whip them, as Sunflora nodded, using the vines like whips as waves went down the length, snapping at the end, catching Buneary off guard as she was struck, throwing her back, Dawn now losing points.

"Come on Buneary, use the vines to jump higher and use Bounce!" Dawn ordered as Buneary resounded with a cry, jumping back into the fray, landing on the vines, using the tension to jump higher flipping higher to come down on Sunflora.

"Sunny, dodge that Bounce." Ivy ordered, Sunflora trying and failing as Buneary came down on the grass type, severely damaging it, using the same motion to back flip away.

"No, Sunny, use Sunny Day, then follow up with Synthesis!" Ivy ordered as Sunflora replied, lifting its leaf arm up, the air suddenly glowing brighter as the sun shined brighter, Sunflora's body glowing a shade of green, healing the damage done.

"Buneary, stop that Synthesis with Dizzy Punch." Dawn ordered, Buneary following through, hitting the Sunflora, knocking it back, Ivy's score falling dangerously close to the end.

"Okay, time to finish this, Buneary-" "Sunny, use Vine Whip to hold that Buneary in place and use Solarbeam!" Ivy interrupted as vines sprouted from Sunflora once again, catching the Buneary off guard as it had no time to dodge as Sunflora's ability made the attack faster. Sunflora picked itself up, charging the attack, it's a face beginning to glow a bright yellow, signaling the incoming beam.

"No, we won't lose hear, Buneary, use Ice Beam on the ground it front of you!" Dawn almost screamed, Buneary wriggling around slightly to get its mouth free as three arcing blue beams went from its mouth, hitting the ground as it froze over, the ice slowly building it into a giant ice crystal.

"Now, Sunny, show them why you shine brightly, Solarbeam!" Ivy yelled, Sunflora following orders as it stopped taking in more energy, launching the beam.

"Come on Buneary, one more push, Ice Beam!" Dawn yelled, her voice echoing as the crowd went silent. Buneary doing just that, the beams combining into one, the crystal growing faster, practically erupting from the ground as the Solarbeam hit it, the crystal holding it back for a second before the light bounced back, barreling into Sunflora, obliterating the rest of Ivy's points, making Dawn the winner as the vines fell loose, Buneary giving a bouncing cheer, raising one ear in a fist pump before jumping into Dawn's arms.

The crowd cheering loudly, Dawn curtsied and walked off stage, back to the waiting room, and Zoey and Z. Entering the room, she raised a hand to high-five Z as he left for his match, the boy hitting her hand and smiling, the smile overflowing with happiness. As soon as she couldn't see his face, however, the smile dropped, as he went over the flash he got during Dawn's match.

_Ding. The bell over the door went, signaling a person had entered the shop. Naruto looked up, seeing his fellow graduate, Ino sitting behind the counter, looking through a fashion magazine. Looking around, Naruto walked up to the counter, ringing the little bell._

_"Hello, welcome to Yamanaka Flowers, how may I help you?" Ino demanded, her tone belying any ideas of friendliness. Hearing no response, she looked up and seeing Naruto, scowled. "Go away Naruto, I'm busy looking for something to wear on my date with Sasuke-kun!" Ino grumbled, going back to reading the magazine, ignoring Naruto, who sighed._

"So, Ino Yamanaka, works in a flower shop with her family, obsessed with a boy named Sasuke, and a general failure with her powers. How nice that she's the first piece I get back, but then again, I suppose the smaller part come first." Z mumbled to himself, his feet resounding with a dull _tap_ on the wooden floor of the stage. Stopping in his place, he looked at his opponent, a boy who looked like a football player with wide shoulders, legs like tree limbs, and a corded neck that looked like a lamp post. He held himself with pride, despite every little movement sent his massive gut jiggling. Z wondered how someone like this could get to the Battle Round, but then again, his Pokémon may be appealing to the crowd. If his memory served, last round, he used a ….

"Hello, and welcome back to the Jubilife Pokémon Contest, second round. Now then, on with the match! Rory of Orebourgh City vs. Z of Shadow Forest, begin!" Marian said as Rory threw his Pokeball, unleashing his Pokémon.

"Go, Kirlia!" Rory shouted, causing Z to sweat drop as the small Pokémon landed in its pirouette, glaring at Z in contempt.

"Well, I suppose looks can be deceiving, I expected a Fighting type or even a Rock type, but Kirlia is fine, just don't cry when your little butch gets beaten. Go, Blaze, Contest Forme!" Z said, causing the Kirlia to further glare, and a tick mark to appear on Rory's forehead.

"How dare you call my dear Kirl-" Rory started, only to be interrupted by a flaming stream of fire coming straight for Kirlia.

"Kirlia, dodge that." Rory ordered, Kirlia obeying by jumping and spinning over the top of the stream with another pirouette, landing perfectly, until Blaze came out from under it, uppercutting Kirlia and sending it into the air.

"Good job, Blaze, now use Flame Wheel and catch it when it lands!" Z said, Blaze nodding and encasing himself in flames and rolling off to hit Kirlia when it landed.

"Kirlia, spin and use Psybeam!" Rory called out, snapping his fingers; Kirlia answering and putting its hands together, firing off the multicolored beam, the spinning causing it to spiral to the ground, hitting Blaze and preventing it from reaching Kirlia.

"Now, Kirlia use Psychic to throw that Chimchar into the air, and hit it with another Psybeam." Rory said, Kirlia pirouetting around, a faint blue outline surrounding it as Blaze was grabbed and thrown into the air, before the multicolor beam hit him, producing a cloud of smoke as Blaze fell to the stage, hitting with a dull _thud._

Looking up at the screen, Z saw he had about a quarter left, and 2 minutes, while Rory had only lost 1/8th of his score. Looking down, giving him a downcast appearance, Z reached up, and grabbed the tip of his hat, lifting it off of his head.

"Fine, you want to play this game, let's do it!" Z exclaimed, "Blaze, ignite your passion, and burn away all traces of fear." Z ordered, Blaze forcing himself to his feet, answering with a wide smile, his cheeks puffing out for a second before he exhaled, expelling the flames in a stream, bathing Kirlia in heated fire.

However, Blaze didn't let up as he went into his next attack, rolling at Kirlia, sending her into the air, however this time, he stopped rolling, grabbing his cape, using the hot air to float up, head butting Kirlia, not giving her a chance to react as she fell to the stage, her body hitting with a dull _smack_, making the crowd cringe as Blaze let go of his cape, falling back at Kirlia as he encased himself in flames once more, crashing into the Psychic type, flooding the stage with smoke before he back flipped out of the cloud, leaving the little Pokémon on the ground.

Turning away, the smoke settling, leaving Kirlia lying down, and swirls in her eyes. Chuckling, Z stuck out his arm, Blaze alighting on it, sighing as he straitened his cape, making himself presentable, while Z walked back to the waiting room.

Walking down the corridor, he passed Dawn, high-fiving her, and smiling at Zoey, who smiled back, her face showing her excitement. Entering the room, he found himself all alone, as he sat down, watching Dawn and Zoey's match with interest.

Suddenly, Shadow popped out from under the hat, her nap finished as she decided to check up on her partner and Blaze, who smiled at Shadow.

"Well, nice to see you finally woke up sleepy head." Z said, eye smiling at Shadow, though she couldn't see it as she hopped down, stretching out her muscles.

"Well, it wouldn't have made a difference if I had, you're using Blaze, and so my attendance wouldn't have made a difference, asleep or otherwise." Shadow pointed out as she turned to see Blaze blushing as he turned away.

"I don't know if you noticed, but I think your attendance would've made Blaze try even harder, after all, no one wants to look bad in front of their cr-" Z had to stop his sentence to weave to the side, avoiding the multiple streams of fire, racing at his head.

"Now Blaze, what did I say about aiming Flamethrowers at my face?" Z questioned, although Shadow still got the general gist of his previous statement.

"Not…to." Blaze answered in a hesitant tone, as he saw Shadow looking intently at him.

"Number one, I'm not into guys that don't even have the courage to tell me they like me, number two, I'm still a year shy of my egg cycle, number three, you're still Arceus knows how long until your cycle begins, so it wouldn't make a difference." Shadow retorted as Z looked up to see the match wrapping up.

"Crap, we have to go Blaze!" Z almost shouted, before realizing that the aforementioned Pokémon was right in front of him, albeit, a statue now at getting turned down, but still right there as Z reached down to scoop him up.

"But, I suppose I could wait for you, hot head." Shadow said, licking his cheek as he reached a new shade of red, then fist pumping the air, back flipping in place.

"After we win the Sinnoh League, of course." Shadow finished, causing Blaze to freeze mid-flip, his body falling before Z caught him, returning him to his Pokeball.

Looking down at Shadow, he had to ask, "Why did you say that, we may not win the Sinnoh League, especially if it takes a promise of mating to get one of my only two current Pokémon to give his hardest?"

Shadow just smirked, jumping back into the hat, disappearing into the shadows of the hat.

Shaking his head, Z ran down the hall, reaching the stage in plenty of time for his match. Standing across from him was Zoey, her Glameow at the ready, Z kept a straight face, Blaze coming out of his own free will, and seeing the opponent, looked up expectantly at Z.

"So, the Piplup girl lost, huh? Serves her right, still, I wanted to show everyone how much better my boss is than her." Blaze said sadly, before tensing up at Marian's voice.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together, and then the people will know that not only am I better than her, but you're better than that sad blue excuse of a Pokémon." Z comforted the little monkey, making him smile as he beat his chest.

"And now, the final round, Z of Shadow Forest vs. Zoey of Snowpoint City. Begin!" Marian's voice cut through any residual noise and conversation as everyone turned to watch the final round, Glameow and Blaze walking out to the center without commands, both stepping inside of the small imprinted Pokeball on the floor.

"Nice to see you again, kitty. Just because you're Silver's sibling, doesn't mean I'll hold back on you. I made a promise, and I never go back on my promises, because that is what makes a Pokémon!" Blaze said punching Glameow in the face, the cat not moving an inch.

"Well then, I suppose asking you to surrender is out of the question, hmm? Oh well, it'll be more fun this way, even if I have to hurt the one who helped Silver out." Glameow retorted, swiping a paw full of claws over the monkey's face, leaving behind three gashes, yet the Fire type didn't cry out.

Jumping back, both Pokémon prepared to win this battle, their honor as their coordinator's Pokémon on the line. Starting things off, Blaze followed Z's orders and blew a Flamethrower at the cat. Following its partner's orders, Glameow used Shadow Claw to split the stream before spinning on its back paws, swinging its Iron Tail into the side of Blaze's face as he followed up his attack, throwing the starter away.

Faintly hearing Z's orders, Blaze encased himself in fire once again, wheeling at the cat, who thrust a Shadow Claw forwards, intending to punch the monkey in a manner similar to his earlier hit, however, this time Blaze was ready as he stopped his roll right in front of Glameow, barrel rolling under the paw and unleashing a harsh Flamethrower to the face, knocking the cat into the air, only for it to land on its tail, bracing itself.

Pressing his advantage, Blaze charged, sliding under a sweeping Iron Tail, digging into the ground in an effort to escape the attacker. However, Glameow wasn't about to let him get away as it jumped in after him, hitting him with a rapid series of Fury Swipes that stung, before leaping out of the hole, landing in what could be defined as a hunter's crouch.

Bursting from the ground, Blaze was nailed upside the head by another brutal Iron Tail, rattling his marbles. Seeing another Iron Tail coming, he did something stupid, catching Glameow's tail, bruising his hands, but he persevered, swinging the cat around to throw it into the air, letting loose a Flamethrower right at it, the attack exploding on contact.

Praying to Arceus, Blaze jumped up, enveloping himself in yet another Flame Wheel, aiming for a falling Glameow, who smirked, twisting in mid-air to land a Shadow Claw on Blaze's head, stopping him in his tracks, the attack cutting right through his flames. He couldn't even use a Flamethrower with his head bent forwards, in a look of worship.

"That's it, little monkey, bow to me, and show the world how pathetic you are!" Glameow purred, Blaze from his position couldn't see it charging up an Iron Tail, aiming to finish this now.

Looking at the screen, Z saw there was only 1 minute 30 seconds left, and seeing the Iron Tail, called out to Blaze's heart.

"What would Shadow think of you right now, bowing before another Pokémon, I can tell you,, if this is what your promises mean, fine, but don't be false about your feelings for her!" Z shouted, his voice dipping into harshness as Blaze winced.

"Oh, does the little baby monkey have a crush, on that little fox, well, let me tell you, you don't deserve her, she needs a real Pokémon, not some runt playing in capes. Then again, she did seem a bit slow, so maybe you'll be perfect for each other." Glameow taunted until it looked down to find Blaze growling in anger.

"You can insult me, my boss, my family, and home, but never, I repeat NEVER INSULT SHADOW!" Blaze roared, lifting his body on his head, his neck bending more with the tension, about to snap, he heard a dull pop before it lifted up, and he threw his feet up, hitting Glameow in an uppercut, throwing it backwards. Glameow was caught off guard, and landed with the Iron Tail still active, only for it to sink into the earth, its treasured tail holding it in place.

Dropping the attack, its tail resumed the swirl shape, breaking part of the stage free as it was still attached to Glameow's tail as it spun on its back, hurling the rock at Blaze, who rolled to the side, grabbing the rock with Grass Knot, hurling it back at Glameow, who leapt over it.

Looking up, 30 seconds were left.

Blaze glared down Glameow, who returned to look with cool indifference, charging up a barrage of Fury Swipes, which Blaze weaved through, unleashing a Flamethrower right it its face, the cat reacting fast, hit his cheek with an Iron Tail, knocking him to the side. 20 seconds left, both coordinators hanging on with the minimalist of points.

Glameow using its tail, bouncing into the air, falling with a Shadow Claw charged. Blaze, tried to dodge, only to have his legs fail under him, dropping him on his butt.

17 seconds.

Blaze closed his eyes, accepting defeat, only to feel the wet spot left by Shadow's 'kiss'.

15 seconds.

"No, this isn't it, I won't quit now, not until we win, now my fire, ROAR!" Blaze shouted, his body becoming enveloped in white as he leapt to his feet, his leg encased in fire as he spun in mid-air like a mini buzz saw, fire whipping around him, as he swung it as hard as he could at Glameow's outstretched paw.

3 seconds.

Fire Wheel met Shadow Claw in a mass explosion, black smoke enveloping the entire stage, hiding the two fighters. One thing everyone heard though, was a loud screech of _GLAMEOW!_

**A/N: Yes, that was my devolved attempt at a cliffy, I felt it was needed, besides the fact that I'm told that my chapters always end with a cliffy. Another thing, I mentioned that I might feature a battle with Paul, or a Gym Leader this chapter, but guys, I never thought I could get this much out of a chapter, I mean ONE CONTEST took a chapter this long, and that was just a somewhat introductory Contest, later on, they may take three chapters, I know right. One more thing, I've decided to do homage to Pokémon, the show. Each episode, I'll include a star of the chapter, with a fun trivia fact, not provided by me of course, but by the wiki, so here we go. I'll go back and add this to the last two chapters.**

**This chapter's Pokémon is… Zoey's Glameow/Grey: Glameow is one of two signature Pokémon belonging to rivals that hasn't evolved, the other being Tyson's Meowth from Hoenn. Coincidentally, both are based on cats.**

**Yes, I have a plan, what I need help on is who you want Candice or Cynthia for Z. If I knew how to do a poll, I would do that, but I'm still learning, maybe later. Have I forgotten anything, yes, I have, at the start, I said I had 7 Pokémon chosen, well yesterday, while listening to Royals, I came up with a new one, a purely Contest Pokémon, k? Have a good day.**


	4. A Wild One Appears

**A/N: I'm here with yet another chapter guys, and hopefully, this one will be better and more controlled than my last few ones. Yeah, if you're like me, you'll enjoy the longer chapters, but since I'm also I writer, I understand that sometimes it can be difficult to write longer chapters, and look at it this way, the shorter the chapter, the sooner I'll be able to update. Also, I was planning on ending the poll this Saturday night at midnight, but considering I don't know when this chapter will come out, it will be next Saturday, not to mention, I'm not going to be home this weekend, so if you know where I live, don't come visit. As things look right now, Cynthia is winning, but the other two could make a comeback, so don't forget to visit my profile to vote. Regardless, Candice will play a somewhat big part in my fic, just because she is one of my favorites. Also, Z will be taking a different path most trainers; I haven't read that many Pokémon fanfics where they don't follow the usual path, so hopefully this will make mine unique or special. One last thing, I'm up to 8 Pokémon and I think that's about it. Oh yeah, Z will have a rival, see if you can guess who. Also, what would you guys think if I made this an AshxDawn fic as well, just not as prominent?**

**A Wild One Appears**

_GLAMEOW! _The Catty Pokémon cried out as the black smoke obstructed the two competitors. Hearing the sound signaling the end, everyone was on the edge of their seats to see who had won the fierce match, the luxurious Glameow, or the determined Chimchar. As the cloud began to clear, people squinted there eyes to try and see better.

"It's Glameow, I can see it!" One man cried, but before any applause could be given, a woman shouted, "No, I can see it, it's Chimchar!"

"What are you talking about lady; anybody can see clear as day that Glameow won!" Another man shouted, standing to his feet.

"You need to get your eyes checked dude, if you think that monkey-shaped blur is Glameow!" A boy shouted, joining in as everyone began jumping to their feet to defend who had won. Most ironically, Zoey and Z were silent, each coordinator only concerned for their Pokémon after all, you could always win another ribbon, and the same couldn't be said of partners.

Finally, the cloud dissipated leaving the two Pokémon visible as everyone stared wide eyed. Lying on the floor was Glameow, a large scorch wound on her pristine stomach where Blaze's attack had hit, swirls in its eyes. Right beside Glameow was Chimchar, or at least what used to be Chimchar, who was now larger and had a blue outline around his eyes, showing a new Pokémon, Monferno, a long black gash dragging from his eye to his chin, a future scar most likely, swirls in his eyes as well.

"Well folks, it would appear we have a tie for first place since both coordinators' Pokémon were defeated in that last magnificent dual." Marian's voice said, but even her cheery tone seemed more subdued. Turning to the judges, she whispered, of course with her microphone still so close to her mouth, everyone heard her. "So, what do we do now, do we even have a president for ties for first place?" Marian whispered, the judges looking clueless.

Suddenly, Mr. Contesta spoke up, "It says in the Rulebook, 'that if two Pokémon tie, then we go into Sudden Death Mode with no time limit, first one to lose all their points loses.'" He said, snapping the book shut as it had served its purpose.

"Well, you heard it folks, we'll have a short intermission while both Pokémon recuperate and then we'll be right back." Marian's voice said as people looked around confused and excited.

As Z returned Blaze, he spoke softly to the fire-type monkey, "It's okay, I know you tried, it's just that that Glameow has more experience than you, but now we can win, after all, you're part Fighting-type now, even if you can't use any Fighting moves."

As he turned to walk off, he got a flash, a memory surfacing, _Ino and the pink-haired girl from before, were facing each other, their fists planted firmly in the other's cheek as both flew back, unconscious. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as a sickly looking man walked to the center of the arena, looking at both._

_"Because both competitors are unconscious, the match is a tie and both girls are disqualified from continuing." He said, returning to his place on the wall, refereeing the matches._

"Sakura-chan, I remember you now, pink hair, temper of a Tauros, and a fangirlish disposition toward, the duck hair, just like Ino, her rival." Z recited, the info flowing into his head as he walked, nursing Blaze's ball as if he could feel the comfort which he could.

Going over the battle, Z slowly came up with a plan to beat Glameow, going from how it and Zoey worked together in the battle. Hearing the warning buzzer, he stood up to return to the stage, Blaze's Pokeball clutched tightly in his hand. Seeing Zoey on the other side, he let a confident smile grace his expression as he dropped Blaze's ball, the evolved monkey coming out, somehow revitalized despite the short rest.

"Okay, we're back from the break, and now the Sudden Death Round between Z of Shadow Forest and Zoey of Snowpoint City, begin!" Marian announced, silence hitting the audience like a wall. Releasing Glameow, the cat sent a glare that would freeze over a Heatran; however, Blaze was prepared and burst forward from his coordinator, bouncing on the balls of his feet, his body full of energy now, the evolution taking effect, no doubt.

Walking out slowly, allowing only its tail to twitch slightly, Glameow looked every bit a regal Pokémon. Sitting down, it placed a paw over its mouth before snickering, "Really, you want to do this again, didn't you learn your lesson last time, little monkey?" Glameow asked behind its paw as claws extended as it leapt at Blaze, who jumped up, breathing out a Flamethrower at the annoying cat; the Pokémon using the Fury Swipes to split the flames, the embers scattering across the field.

"Of course, annoying kitten, someone has to win." Blaze answered, spinning around to dodge a rising Shadow Claw, the sting from the last one still aching.

"Now that the opening remarks have been hurled, Blaze, intertwine your tail with Glameow's!" Z ordered, a smirk splitting his face as Blaze obeyed, his tail getting linked with Glameow's, holding it in place. "Now, Flame Wheel." Z said, Blaze smirking at the plan as he buzz sawed, Glameow's tail getting pulled, slamming it into the ground, not to mention the flames were burning its tail.

"Ouch, you untrained, slavering beast, that hurts, now let me go!" Glameow ordered; Blaze obligating, followed the order, releasing Glameow who went flying as Blaze chased it down with Flame Wheel.

Righting itself in mid-air, Glameow brought its tail down, striking Blaze in the forehead with an Iron Tail, the two attacks colliding with an explosion of smoke as both Pokémon jumped out of the sides, breathing heavily. The smoke clearing up fairly quickly, the two Pokémon leapt back into the fray, Blaze firing off a Flamethrower, only for Glameow to stop it with Iron Tail. Glameow would strike back only for Blaze to block it with Grass Knot, the attack tripping Glameow up.

Seeing a Shadow Claw coming, Blaze dove into the ground, hiding from the cat who looked around, trying to sense the fire type, who suddenly burst up from underneath it, punch it in the chin, tossing it into the air, it leapt up after it as used Fire Wheel, landing on top of Glameow as he plowed the cat into the ground.

Z started to give the final order, only for a memory to break free, Blaze noticing his coordinator's distraction, went back to trading blows with the cat.

_The duck- haired boy from before was right below another guy, both of them floating in the air as Ducky swung one leg up, the guy on top blocking with his forearm, only for Ducky to use that to rotate himself around the other way, planting his foot in the guy's gut, knocking him to the concrete floor as he descended after him, spinning one last time to slam his foot in the guy's gut once again._

_"Lion's Barrage!" The boy shouted, landing hard on his side from the awkward landing._

_…_

_Naruto didn't see the boy coming up behind him, his claws outstretched in preparation for an attack._

_"I've got you now, Naruto!" The boy said, Naruto trying to block the attack, his body tensed up as he saw his end coming._

_PPPHHHTTT! Naruto's body releasing a rancid cloud of methane right in the boy's face, his hands flying to his nose to try and block the smell out, his over sensitive smell glands making it so much worse._

_"Oh, well, I meant to do that!" Naruto called back, his hands forming a strange cross formation as clones of him puffed in existence beside him, the clones charging the boy._

_One slid under him, tripping the back and pushing him backwards into the other clones, calling out, "Uzu" all three raising their feet to launch the boy into the air, building on what the first one said, "Maki" Naruto following up, using one clone's back as a springboard to jump higher, to spin in mid-air, planting his foot in the boy's gut like Ducky, as both fell. "Naruto" Naruto spun one last time, hitting the boy with a heel-drop, slamming him into the ground even harder. "BARRAGE!" Naruto called out, finishing the attack name._

_"Oh yeah, take that Kiba!" Naruto shouted as he managed to land somewhat easier than Ducky._

"Kiba, nope, no info yet, maybe next time, and those moves. I must have had some serious hand to hand skills if I could do that, actually, don't your muscles retain memory, so maybe after all this over, I can try and practice spar with Blaze, and see what my body remembers to do." Z speculated as he returned to the match, noticing that Blaze was taking an awful lot of hits.

"Oh, crap, I lost focus, okay, umm," Z started, before seeing Glameow swinging its tail in an Iron Tail.

"Okay, lay flat to dodge and use Dig, and when you come up, bait Glameow in, and keep dodging with Dig." Z suggested as Blaze nodded, hitting the deck just in time as Glameow's Iron Tail flew over his head, his hands frantically removing the ground in the way as he dug a hole, popping up 15 feet away, sticking his tongue out as he jumped back into the hole, popping up elsewhere now, smacking his butt as he kept dodging with Dig, the stage floor becoming littered with holes.

"Now Blaze, come out underneath Glameow." Z called out, Blaze's voice drifting across the silent room, the Pokémon doing just that as he came up under Glameow, who jumped into the air to dodge, only to realize that Blaze was following it into the air.

"Okay, now then, Endless Assault, use Flame Wheel!" Z ordered, the fire type obeying as he curled up, flames dancing around his form as he spun straight at Glameow, who swung its Shadow Claw down to knock the attack away and Blaze with it. Taking the attack square in the face, Blaze began falling, maintaining the Flame Wheel as he plummeted into the hole, flying out of another, once again, straight at Glameow, who batted the attack away with Iron Tail, Blaze falling back into the hole, and repeating the process.

Glameow was forced to constant rotate itself in mid-air to block Blaze's attacks, which only made another come its way as the momentum carried into the next attack, slowly wearing the Catty Pokémon out, what's worse, the attacks kept it in the air, where it was most vulnerable, since it couldn't dodge, only block.

Finally, after one particularly hard attack that knocked it even higher, Blaze fell back into the holes, only for it stay there as Z ordered it to aim down and use Flamethrower as a massive rush of flames came out like multiple geysers, all aimed right at Glameow, who couldn't block on every side.

"Glameow, point down and spin while using Shadow Claw!" Zoey called, Glameow's ears picking up what she wanted as it did that, the attack protecting Glameow as the flames swirled around it, not harming it as it descend back to the hole riddled floor.

"You shouldn't have done that, because now you've fallen for our trap, now Blaze! Use Flame Wheel to dodge, and then get on top of Glameow and use Flamethrower straight down!" Z ordered, his face losing its happy expression in exchange for a more serious one.

"Got it, boss!" Blaze retorted as he rocketed out of one of the holes, flying over Glameow's head before righting himself and firing a Flamethrower straight into the ground.

"Glameow, use your tail to rebound off the ground and dodge!" Zoey called as Glameow swerved upon impact to avoid the Flamethrower, which went into the hole and erupted back at Blaze, who smiled as he began to spin with a Flame Wheel, the Flamethrower powering it up.

"Finish it Blaze, Flame Wheel!" Z shouted, the heat making everyone break out in a sweat as Blaze began falling, far faster than should be possible as it crash into Glameow, who was just too tired to dodge the giant attack.

Seeing Glameow flying through the air, Blaze cut its attack off, using the leftover energy from the massive power burst to run ahead of Glameow and catch the little cat, its eyes now swirls as Blaze walked over to Zoey and laid Glameow down carefully.

"It was a good fight, kit- I mean, Glameow, you have earned my respect. I hope to do battle again one day." Blaze said, returning to his coordinator's side as the screen showed Z as the winner, confetti cannons and fireworks going off, of course the latter may be because of the fire generated by Blaze's last attack.

"And with that last attack, Z of Shadow Forest and Blaze the Monferno are the first-place winners of the Jubilife Contest!" Marian's voice shouted from no where as she appeared.

After bowing to the crowd, and receiving his ribbon, Z met Ash and co. as they prepared to leave to Orebourgh City for Ash's first Gym Battle.

"So, you're headed to Orebourgh City huh?" Z asked as Shadow yawned lazily from his shoulder, her eyes half-open. Honestly, Z expected her to be more excited about Blaze's evolution, but she just blew it of like water off a Ducklett's back, bringing Blaze's spirits down, that is before he spotted a Starly, which he chased around, shamelessly flirting with it.

"Yeah, I want to get to my first Gym Battle, and my first badge, so think we'll see you there? I mean, you have to get a badge too if you want to compete in the Sinnoh League." Ash answered as Pikachu hung off his shoulder, the Electric Mouse smiling at his trainer's confidence.

"True, but who said I have to start in Orebourgh, technically, I could start wherever and go from there, but most likely, I'll do Sunyshore City last, I hate Electric types. But who knows, were bound to cross paths again somewhere, in Floroma Town, or maybe Cestia Town, but tell you what, when we meet again, I want a three on three battle with you. You got it, so get stronger so you'll be an actual challenge next time." Z contemplated, looking into the sky as a swarm of Staravia began chasing Blaze, who had got to hyped up and fired off his Flamethrower, singeing the Starly's tail feathers.

"Okay, you got it, see you Z." Ash called as he turned to leave, Brock settling for waving good-bye, and Dawn bowed and curtsied.

"Oh, and Dawn." Z started as the girl turned to see what he wanted. "You did well, and tell your boyfriend I said, he better not lose to some no-name arrogant trainer." Z said as Dawn smiled and started to walk away, only to whirl on her feet.

"Ash and I aren't dating!" She yelled, only for Z to smile and turn to leave as well.

"It's funny, I said boyfriend, and you assume I meant Ash, it makes one wonder." Z snickered as Dawn blushed. She opened her mouth to give a sharp retort, only for Z to have disappeared into a crowd that wasn't there a second ago.

Sighing, Dawn turned and raced off to catch up with Ash and Brock, who had went on ahead while she talked with Z. Because of this, she didn't see the smiling face in the upper branches of a tree, a top hat visible a second later as the shadowy figure shifted, the sun breaking through the leaves to shine on Z's head as he dropped down out of the tree, landing with a muffled _thud_.

Snickering, he flourished his hat, bowing low as he swung it out to the side, giving it a small shake as Shadow fell out, flipping in mid-air to land on her feet as she threw a glare at Z, who shrugged it off. He then stick his foot out, just in time to catch Blaze running past as he tumbled end over end, skidding to a stop as the flock of Flying types swooped down at him, using his new Fighting type to their advantage as they barraged the monkey with Gusts and Air Slashes.

Sighing, Z caught the Pokeball as it fell, the red beam capturing Blaze just time as he returned, effectively dodging the attacks as the birds turned on Z, who snapped his fingers as Shadow leapt at the leader, Tackling him into the ground.

"Really, you called me out for that; he was so weak you probably could have taken him." Shadow complained as she jumped back on to his head, burrowing under the brim of his hat as she vanished into the shadows.

Chuckling lowly, Z turned on his heel only to run smack into an oblivious Zoey, as he knocked her to the ground, his larger body keeping him upright.

"Hey, watch where you're going…Z?" Zoey started to berate, only to find it was Z who she had run into. What luck.

"Hey, you're from Twinleaf Town too, aren't you?" Zoey asked as Z lent her an arm, pulling the smaller girl to her feet, while he nodded yes, keeping one hand behind his back as he fiddled with something.

"Cool, so you know where Glameow's sister is then, huh?" Zoey questioned once again, her tone hopeful as Z pulled his out from behind his back to reveal… a piece of metal seemingly sewn onto a cloth strip, a weird symbol carved into it.

"Yeah, why? You want a guide to find her?" Z asked back, as Zoey looked away, her silence as much an answer as if she had shouted it.

"Grand, a human companion, this trip might actually be good for me, and a feisty redhead to boot." Z said, fingering the headband, the cool metal seeming familiar to him.

"Why can't I remember what you mean to me?" Z whispered to himself, only to hear a faint whisper back. "Not just yet, but soon, soon you will remember."

"IT'S ORANGE, NOT RED!" Zoey yelled as Z looked at her with half-lidded eyes, as if he couldn't care less. His next statement all but confirmed it.

"So, orange, red, there the same." Only for a new flash to roar into his mind, this one of himself.

_Naruto was standing in front of a full-length mirror, which reflected back his apparel, a full body orange tracksuit, with many pockets and a raised white collar. "I love ORANGE!" Naruto yelled, causing even his own ears to ring in the memory._

"But, orange, or not, it compliments your eyes nicely." Z said, starting to turn as he placed the headband back in his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zoey blush. "Matches your blush too." Z added with a smile as Zoey took a swing at him, only for his hand to shoot out and catch the offending limb, stopping it dead as he looked at his hand in wonder.

"Yep, definitely have some hand-to-hand skills, I like orange, and ramen, and I'm having flashbacks of friends that seem to be similar, at least in skills. I wonder if that headband is another piece of this confusing puzzle, man, I don't even know where I'm from so I can get home." Z said, unintentionally still grasping Zoey's hand, as he had yet to release it with his mind trapped in his thoughts.

Feeling the tugging, Z looked down to see the hand still in his grasp, which he then let loose as Zoey rubbed her sore wrist. "So, I guess I'm your companion for the next few weeks, huh?" Zoey asked, as Z returned to walking away.

"Yep, although, you're from Snowpoint City right, I always wanted to see snow and ice, being from the southernmost town in Sinnoh, I don't too much, so tell you what. I'll show you to Shadow Forest, and then you can show me to Snowpoint, deal?" Z exclaimed, whirling in place to extend his hand towards Zoey, who thought it over and nodded, grasping his hand without interference this time as she said, "Deal."

As the newly formed pair exited the city, Z saw the many wild Pokémon, contemplating their effectiveness in either Contests or Battles, not seeing any that jumped out at him, he kept silent, his feet not making a noise as the seemed to glide across the ground. Zoey, walking behind him, noticed his head turning to glance at the wild Pokémon, and heard the low mumbles of ,"Nope, I can't see it, maybe later."

"You looking for a new performer for your team?" Zoey questioned as Z continued on, not missing a beat as he steeped over roots and holes in the road.

"You could say that, but none of these guys have what it takes in my team." Z said, his voice level as he multitasked between conversation and contemplation.

"You abuse your Pokémon, how dare you! It's not like they wanted to do this you know, just because they don't do what you want, doesn't give you permission to treat them like your property, or punching bags!" Zoey exclaimed, her friendly tone gone now for an angrier one as she tried to storm off, which may have happened if Z didn't have a quick retort ready.

"I would never abuse my Pokémon, regardless of the fact that some do, I utterly despise them. What I meant is, I won't just take any Pokémon into my care, only one that wants to come, and I wouldn't want to take a Pokémon away from its friends and/or family. In fact, Shadow came with me because we work well together, there is a bond that any trainer or coordinator should have with their number 1, their first Pokémon. Blaze, was the last one at Prof. Rowan's lab, and had some anger issues about being left behind because some 'floozy blue-haired girl' decided a stupid Water type was a better choice than his hot-headed self. Other than these two, I don't have any others, despite the fact I have a forest full of Pokémon that would come willingly with me should I ask back home." Z informed Zoey, as she stopped, her face apologetic, while her eyes seemed to ask the silent question.

"I'm somewhat regarded as a hero back in Twinleaf Town, although no one knows what I look like, I rescue poached Pokémon, and give them a home with other abused Pokémon. Silver was one such case, I found her on the wrong end of a rapid Buizal, after her 'trainer' decided she wasn't needed. Ironically, she left to try and find her sibling, Grey, or as you know it, Glameow." Z continued as he ducked under a low-hanging branch.

Only to find a small spring with Pokémon around it, drinking and having a generally merry time as a few sparred off to the side, keeping it to physical attacks so as to prevent damage to the surrounding forest; entering the somewhat large area, all the Pokémon immediately noticed the newcomers as several scattered back into the forest, hiding themselves.

Others instead sacrificed themselves as they formed a barrier between Z and Zoey, and the fleeing Pokémon; there were 3 Ursaring, 5 Bidoof, 2 Budew, and the most likely leader, a shiny Lickylicky. The Lickylicky stepped forward, and stuck its tongue out before curling the end, as if giving a 'bring it on' gesture.

Dropping his hat, Z pulled out two Pokeballs, tapping the tops as Blaze and Shadow came out, both prepared for battle. Behind him, Z heard Zoey do the same, releasing her Glameow and Misdreavus. Then, as if by some unspoken order, all four Pokémon engaged the wild ones, Shadow launching a Shadow Ball at the Budew, who leapt apart.

Next up was Blaze, who barreled straight at the Lickylicky, using Flame Wheel as he tried to hit the big yellow Pokémon, missing when he was blindsided by a powerful Brick Break, throwing the fire type into a tree as he saw the Lickylicky smirk and swing his tongue around.

Looking next to him, Z saw Zoey leading her Pokémon through intricate maneuvers, a by-product of being a coordinator; you learned how to work with multiple Pokémon at once. Chuckling to himself, Z turned back to his Pokémon's battles, Shadow utterly dominating the poor Budew, Blaze, not so much.

Shadow smirked to herself as she dominated the battle between her and the Budew, despite the better numbers, Shadow had experience, which showed as she dropped low, dodging the independent Razor Leaf attacks, which instead hit each other, knocking them back as Shadow popped up, launching a quick Shadow Ball that knocked one into a tree, the Grass type fainting. Turning on the other one, she saw it looked mad as it tried for a straight head-on attack, Shadow jumping over the Budew, firing off another Shadow Ball which the little Grass type dodged, responding in turn with a quick set of Razor Leaf, which hit the airborne Shadow, who shrugged the attack off.

Blaze on the other hand, was struggling to even get close to the Lickylicky, who kept swatting attacks away its giant tongue. Blaze breathed heavily before launching another Flamethrower at the yellow Pokémon, who simply smiled and Lick the flames, dissipating them before raising his tongue into the air, a long strand of lightning appearing from no visible cloud, striking the tongue, and redirecting at Blaze in a Thunderbolt, which Blaze rolled to the side to avoid, the attack decimating the tree behind him.

Shadow fell to the ground, righting herself, landing on her feet as she practically bounced off the ground, Tackling the Budew, who crashed into the other one, knocking both out, Shadow lifting her head in a rather haughty pose. Turning to Blaze's fight, she saw him having trouble, so decided to help, using Dig to come under the Lickylicky, who didn't seem to feel it.

Jumping out the hole, Shadow ran to Blaze's side as he was down on one knee, the fight really getting to him. Not paying attention to their opponent, Shadow paid for it as she was thrown away by a vicious Brick Break, knocking the wind out of her as she slammed into a rock, sliding to the ground.

Forcing herself to her feet, she barely had time to dodge an equally vicious Power Whip, which clear cut the rock she had struck as she jumped over it, not really able to fight from long range with a Normal type like Lickylicky since her only attack she felt comfortable using at long range was a Ghost type move.

"Blaze, think you can manage a Flamethrower for Shadow Flame Spear?" Shadow asked her battle partner, the young monkey nodding as he inhaled deeply, breathing out a Flamethrower, Shadow adding the Shadow Ball, as the attack swept over Lickylicky, who cried out but forced itself to remain standing, its round body charred black by the attack.

But it endured, preparing its counter attack as it raised its tongue once again, the Thunderbolt hitting the tongue only for it to swing in a mid-level arc, its already powerful Power Whip supplemented by Thunderbolt as it struck both Pokémon in the side, throwing the pair clear across the spring, both of them crashing into the water with a massive splash.

As they rose to the surface, both seemed at the end of their ropes, Blaze injured across his entire body, the water not helping matters. Shadow was just injured on her mid-section, making it painful for her to breathe.

"You want to try it, or give up?" Blaze questioned his crush, who considered it before nodding in the affirmative, both Pokémon actually excited to try this combo, Z never wanted to use it, especially considering how powerful their Shadow Flame Spear was, especially aided by Blaze's ability.

"Hey Boss, Z, we're going to try it, okay?" Shadow and Blaze shouted back, Lickylicky not attacking as it caught its breath from the fighting.

"Fine, just be careful, and please try not to kill anything, k'?" Z retorted, as he sat down, watching his two Pokémon preparing their ultimate attack. Hearing a _thud_ next to him, he turned slightly to see Zoey sitting down with a smile.

"What are they doing?" Zoey asked, her Pokémon having won their respective battles.

"I have a penchant for combinations, this is their current most powerful one, the last one destroyed two trees, and almost a giant stone, only with beating both Ash's Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup. For obvious reasons, I don't favor this attack, but they want to try it, and who am I to deny my partner's the chance to show off how well they work together.

In Shadow's mouth, a slowly forming purple ball could be seen, appearing to be multiple rings spinning around each other, while Blaze braced his body, this combo was difficult when they were doing their best, but that was when he was a little Chimchar, now, he had some actual speed, helping the combo.

Finishing the charging, Shadow tapped the ground, as Blaze nodded, puffing up his chest as he exhaled a long stream of flames, somersaulting to whip them around his body, Shadow letting her attack loose, a deadly Dark Pulse, it mixing with them flames, turning them so back, one could see their movement, as if the flames were solid.

"Distortion World Armor!" All three spoke together, as Blaze seemed to vanish for a second before Zoey saw him, his body planted deep in Lickylicky's gut, the poor Pokémon fainting on impact as he went flying, straight through several trees, skipping across the water like a stone, and into a deep trench as the attack ended, leaving Blaze covered from head to toe in black wounds as he fainted from the strain on his body.

As Shadow hauled Blaze onto her back, and carrying him like it was nothing, she walked back to Z's side, mumbling about suicidal monkeys. "So, you think we should take him with us, he put up a good fight, even if I was somewhat limited." Shadow asked, shifting slightly as a necklace could be seen around her neck, a dull grey oval stone the only thing attached.

"I suppose we could, he would be useful in my Gym Battle, and he seems to have a decent grasp of combos with others. Sure, I need a Normal type anyways, to help Blaze get a grasp of his new Fighting typing." Z answered, Zoey looking on in awe still, not hearing the discussion occurring between Trainer and Pokémon. Fishing around in his hat, he pulled out a Heal Ball he had purchased in Jubilife City. Tapping Lickylicky's head, it disappeared into the ball, rocking gently in Z's hand before giving a soft _'ding.'_

**A/N: Hey guys, guess who finished another chapter, and just for you guys. That's right, it's me, AeroZalen, or whatever my name is. Anyways, on to the business of the day, I've been thinking up Z's team, and I'm currently up to nine Pokémon, with one of those not being a battler, just a Contest Pokémon. Next order of business, Z's hat is the equivalent of sending the Pokeballs to a Pokémon Lab, since he doesn't have six on his person, he can just pull out the one he wants, so much simpler to me. Another thing, I'm changing how some of the held items function, the one worn by Shadow for instance, if you can guess what it is, I'll tell you how it works. One more thing, don't forget to vote for the pairing, or tell me if DawnxAsh is acceptable as well, k. Also, Z will have an Electric type, eventually, it just won't resemble a human, speaking of humanoid Electric types, Paul's Electabuzz will play a memory of a certain brooding avenger, you know which one. In fact, all of Z's Pokémon will have a direct relation to one of his former friends.**

**Now then, the Pokémon of this chapter is… Lickylicky: Lickylicky and its pre-evolution, Lickitung, are the only non-Grass types that can learn Power Whip. Lickylicky is the only Normal type, sans Smeargle, that can learn Explosion giving it a STAB when using it. Furthermore, if it holds a Silk Scarf, Life Orb, or Choice Band, it makes Explosion the highest powered move, not counting type match-ups.**

**Have a good day.**


	5. Undecided

**I'm back, with the results of the poll, the winner is Cynthia, by quite a significant margin. So, now I just have to figure some things out since romance may be a bit difficult to work with, actually, I have an idea that you'll have to wait until the meeting to hear. Now then, my next order of business is trying to figure out how to get to Snowpoint City, I already have a somewhat plan, but well, it needs work. Also, to that guy that reported to me last chapter that Lickitung learns Ancient Power at level 33 and evolves into Lickylicky, what was your point, just wondering since I was a bit confused by the review? One last thing before we start, I mentioned last chapter that all of Z's Pokémon have a correlation to his friends, that was a slight exaggeration, but maybe you can see what I mean. I reviewer asked me to write a list of it, well, doing that would reveal some of his Pokémon later on, but at the end of this chapter, I'll write what I can.**

**Undecided**

"I'm going to miss you, come back soon. I don't want to loose you so soon after finally finding you again!" Silver yowled to her sibling as the sun began to set. Z and Zoey had arrived almost a week ago today, and after a brief run through the thick underbrush, Z had managed to lead her and Glameow to Silver's home, a small carved out tree with multiple levels, a nearby spring, and all other necessities for a young Glameow.

"I'll miss you too, but just think, maybe you can go with Z, you know, come on an adventure too?" Glameow questioned softly as it struggled to keep a level tone, its normally bright eyes dotted with tears as Glameow tried to say goodbye to Silver.

"No, I've had enough adventure to last my four of my nine lives, thank you, and besides, Z wouldn't want me on his team, he'd be worried sick trying to keep me safe, just like a momma Glameow." Silver said, while Glameow nodded in agreement, just from the short time it had met Z, the young male seemed to be a wonderful owner, if a touch overprotective, and that was with newcomers and what she deemed herself, 'His Strongest'.

"True, but I don't want you to sit around and become lonely, make some friends, get a mate, conquer a town, live a little why don't cha'?" Glameow said back as the pair walked back to the designated meeting place, a nearby cave which protected them from the weather.

Silver looked away, her whiskers twitching as she tried not to meet her sibling's face. Gathering up her courage, she mumbled, "Who said I hadn't?"

Glameow paused for a second, only its tail twitching before it whirled on its back paws, shoving its face right into Silver's. "What, why haven't I heard about this until now, my little sister, the social Mothim!" Glameow exclaimed, only causing Silver's cheeks to grow even redder.

"Maybe because I didn't want you to know, or is some privacy too far above your furry head?" Silver retorted, turning away in mock indignation, calmly batting a paw at Glameow, who took the bait and pounced, the two Catty Pokémon rolling around in the dirt as they tussled just like old times.

The play fight went on for five more minutes until a cold voice stopped them dead, "You two pussies having fun?" The voice seemed an octave too low, yet strangely familiar as both turned slowly to locate the speaker. It was lucky that both cats were decently trained, as a heavy weight tried to land on them, leaping from a branch of a tree as both Pokémon rolled over, facing the threat, a massive Purugly.

"Hello, Tubby! You got any good meals lately, because you sure look like it!" Silver snarled at the fat cat, its obese body a stark contrast to the lean and lithe bodies of Glameow and Silver, Purugly's pre-evolution.

"Why you little, I'll show you! BODY SLAM!" Tubby shouted as he jumped up, aiming to crush one of the two siblings under his heavier body. Glameow's senses were honed in battle, so it managed to roll to the side to dodge; however, Silver was not so fortunate and jumped to the side, tripping over her tail.

Tubby capitalized on this as he leapt on the smaller cat, using Bite on her tail and dragging her away with speed that belayed his large and flabby form. Glameow tried to chase him, only for Tubby to use Double Team and flee into the forest in multiple directions.

Unable to help Silver, Glameow ran off to the camp, where Z and Zoey were not to be found. _Most likely in Twinleaf, I swear, just when you need a human most, they go off and do something like this! Huh, maybe Shadow or Blaze will help; Tuffy doesn't seem like the type to run off on a tangent to help a random Pokémon._ Glameow thought as it found the Dark type sleeping, which was par for the course.

"Shadow, I need your help. Some Purugly named Tubby, got Silver and dragged her away; we need to scour the forest to find her!" Glameow said urgently, causing the black fox to slightly open her eyes.

"Tubby huh, you'd think he learned his lesson after getting the oversized stuffing knocked out of him the first time, you don't need me to beat him, take Blaze, or maybe Tuffy, either one should be enough." Shadow exclaimed as she rolled over, closing her eyes again.

"Dang it, come on Shadow, this isn't the time to be taking a nap, Silver may be fighting for her very survival right this moment. Stop being lazy and COME ON!" Glameow yowled; bring both Tuffy and Blaze to her side.

Shadow rolled back over, her cold eyes lacking their usual cheerfulness as she retorted with an equally cold tone, "I'm not lazy, I just don't want to fight a fight that bores me, it's too troublesome, I've done the same battle at least 30 times already in the past months, and never lost, I only fight to have a challenge, after the first 15 times, unless you impress me, I won't fight you. Besides, if anything, Silver won't be fighting, at least not for her survival, Tubby is a bully, but he only does it to protect himself."

Shadow pushed herself up into a sitting position, yawning before continuing her story, "Tubby used to be a magnificent Glameow, with a perfect battle record. He could've had any female Glameow he wanted, and knew it too, and then he met Prissy. Prissy was the epitome of a Contest Pokémon, with ribbons covering every inch of her fur, Tubby thought she was beautiful despite her despising battles since they 'messed up her fur'. Nonetheless, Tubby courted her, and they were set to be mates, that is, until a rival Purugly came along."

"It was a long, arduous battle, and one that Prissy warned him to not get into, but Tubby loved her, and wanted any rivals to know that she was his, and he wouldn't stand for any competition. So, he fought the Purugly, and won, but the hard fighting made him evolve, and Prissy lost interest in him because he was no longer sleek and shiny, instead, she thought he was a muscle-bound fighter with a weight problem, so she left him. Ever since, he's hated Glameow with a passion, females in particular, which is why he fights them. Much like the rival in love, he fights for his claims, because either the Glameow will accept him, or they'll fight and win, and most likely evolve. He thinks that if they look like him, they'll understand his problem, in a sense, fighting is his form of the mating ritual." Shadow concluded as Glameow looked on in fear for its sister.

"So, you're telling me that, he'll force her to evolve, just so he won't be so lonely? What a despicable Pokémon, he brings shame to our species!" Glameow snarled as she turned to race into the forest, only to be frozen by Shadow's next words.

"Silver doesn't think so, she feels sorry for him, in fact, she has told me she admires him, to a degree. He is willing to be rejected so much, just to find love. You probably aren't quite old enough to enter your mating cycle, are you Glam. Silver however, was born 5 months before you, and has already entered her's. She knows the pain of being mate less, I myself don't know the pain of it, and unless I evolve, it will be quite a while until I do. But, in her words, 'Loving a Pokémon that refuses to mate with you, is like being left by your trainer, like a message that says, 'I don't want you because you aren't good enough.''"

At this, Shadow looked at Blaze, who turned away his tail hiding the red tinge to his cheeks.

"Of all the Pokémon that are dejected in this forest, Tubby probably does the best with dealing with it. That's why Silver is rude to him, he would break down if he was pitied, he wants to be seen as a stronger fighter, a protective mate, ironically, Silver is one of the only Glameow around here, all the others ran away from Tubby, and Silver's ideal mate is willing to share his burden with her, after all, that is what a mate is for." Shadow mumbled as Glameow tried to work through this.

"So, what you're telling me is, my sister has a crush on the local bully who is just a big softy looking for someone to love him." Glameow asked, facing away from the group as it contemplated going after its sister. It almost immediately discarded this idea as it didn't know where Tubby called home or even if Silver would appreciate the gesture.

"See, I knew you could get it, now then, on to the real meat of the subject. While Tubby may be justified, that doesn't justify his actions, forcing another Pokémon to evolve is considered one of the higher sins of Poké. Still, as I said, I've dealt with this problem for long enough, so if you want to save your sister, I suggest you get moving soon." Shadow said, laying back down and resuming her nap.

"Regardless, I can't just sit around do twiddle my paws, tell me where Tubby's home is, I'll go alone." Glameow announced waking Shadow once again. The Zorua turned over, her eyes lacking any show of emotion.

"Fine, about 500 feet to the left, over the river, and in the cave on the right. Now then, don't wake me up again, or else your sister will be the least of your worries." Shadow commented rolling back over as Glameow nodded, running off with Tuffy right behind it. Blaze paused for a second, looking at Shadow with fiery anger, and disappointment?

"I don't know what I saw in you, you are lazy, and you won't even get up to help a friend rescue another friend!" Blaze snorted before turning back and racing after Tuffy and Glameow, his tail swishing from side to side.

"Ughh, now I have a guilty conscious, oh fine, I'll go help." Shadow said, rolling over, catching Z's hat with her tail, and rising, then sprinting after the trio, leaving a small dust cloud behind. "So troublesome." Shadow added as she disappeared into the shadows of the forest, the hat settling on her head as he ears poked through precut holes.

Meanwhile, Tubby dropped Silver on the cold, rocky floor, the smaller cat letting loose a cry in pain as she landed wrong on her leg.

"Ouch, you big brute, why'd you drop me? A lady doesn't appreciate being dropped!" Silver said, her face showing rage before her eyes shut in contentment; she purred, Tubby's tongue cleaning the wound.

"You are anything but a lady, I assure you. But, did we really have to use that ruse to get together, I mean, maybe if you had told Glameow…" Tubby trailed off, turning away shyly.

"And tell Glameow what? If Glameow earned that I was mating with a bully, I would never hear the end of it, nope, it's better this way, it feels more forbidden, and you know how I am with forbidden things." Silver said; an evil smile on her face as Tubby blushed. The two turned to each other, touching noses, before they heard a loud cry outside.

"Let her go, you big brute!" It was Glameow's voice, surprising them. How had Glameow found them? … Shadow.

"I'll take care of Glameow; you just sit there and look pretty." Tubby said, already walking towards the entrance. "Which shouldn't be too hard for you?" He added, eliciting a loud purr and amusement.

Glameow opened its mouth again to yowl another challenge when Tubby appeared in the entrance. Glameow let loose a fearsome snarl, which Tubby seemed to simply shrug off.

"Really, you again, I thought I would've scared you away, puny Glameow." Tubby retorted, adopting his tough exterior.

"Never, I couldn't let you get away with this injustice of forcing Pokémon to evolve just to settle your heathen lust! My friends agree with me, and through us, justice will be served this day." Glameow yowled, Blaze fist pumping the air, Tuffy's tongue hanging limply from his mouth, a line of saliva connecting it to the ground.

"Fine, stronger Pokémon than you have tried and failed to breach this fortress, so come at me, and prepare to lose." Tubby shouted back, his eyes squinted in anger as he opened his mouth, calling out an attack, "Quick Attack!" The fat cat flew at the trio, bowling them over like nine-pins.

Meeting a tree, he used his speed to back flip into the air, plummeting to the ground in a brutal Body Slam, barely missing a recovering Blaze, who let loose a stream of flames which Tubby swatted away with his tail. Retaliating, Tubby used Double Team and charged blaze, using Bite on Tuffy's tongue as it swept into his vision, Glameow using Iron Tail to take out three copies as Tubby barreled into the monkey, throwing him back into the river.

Seeing Tuffy charging up a Thunderbolt, Tubby wrapped his tail around Blaze's neck, throwing him in the way of the attack as lightning danced around his body, the water only making it worse as he fell to the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"One down, two to go, now I need to finish this before monkey boy over here gets his brain unscrambled." Tubby said, disappearing in another Quick Attack, ramming Tuffy's stomach, bouncing off with much of a scratch.

Reacting quickly despite his large size, Tuffy uppercut Tubby with a Brick Break, Glameow meeting him in midair, knocking him to the ground with an Iron Tail to the head, followed by a Fury Swipes to his backside; his body hitting the ground hard enough to leave a small crater.

Landing with a natural grace, Glameow aimed another Iron Tail at Tubby, only for the Purugly to knock it away with a swish of his tail. Intertwining his tail with Glameow's, he swung the Catty Pokémon to the side, hurling it into Tuffy, Iron Tail barely deactivated in time as Glameow bounced off, straight at Tubby, who met it with a Quick Attack, leaving one painful headache as Glameow stumbled around, collapsing on top of Blaze.

"Well, I guess its just you and me, huh Fatso?" Tubby taunted, his barbed comment getting to Tuffy who charged the cat, once again with speed contrary to his great size. However, while he was fast, so was Tubby, who rocketed away with a Quick Attack, slamming into the downed Blaze and Glameow, who went flying, Tuffy catching them on his tongue.

"Dome ca' me hat!" Tuffy shouted, his tongue impeding his speech patterns as Tubby snickered, heaving his body into the air to Body Slam Tuffy's outstretched tongue, once again sending Glameow and Blaze skyward.

Crashing into the ground, Blaze and Glameow awoke, their breathes coming hot and heavy as they stood, Tuffy looking better bit also showing the signs of battle. Tubby, however, looked ready to keep going, his face set in a happy expression.

"Ready to keep going, 'cause I ain't even got serious yet." Tubby said, gritting his teeth as a sharp lance of pain exploded from his back leg. Seeing the trio set them back up in a battle stance, he exhaled, readying himself for another round of fighting.

Charging forward in another Quick Attack, Tuffy swept the other two to the side, himself spinning to the side to dodge as Tubby ran past, unable to slow down as he crashed into the rock wall.

"Ready, lets combine our attacks and hope for the best." Blaze suggested the other two agreeing.

"Okay, I'll start it off, Ancient Power!" Tuffy shouted, a greenish yellow ball appearing at the tip of his tongue, launching it at Glameow, who knocked it at Blaze with an Iron Tail, Blaze finishing it off with a Flamethrower to engulfed the ball, shooting it above Tubby's head, right into an over hang over the cave as the rocks began collapsing, throwing the fat cat across the clearing, just as Silver exited the cave.

"Crap!" Tubby shouted, charging headlong at Silver. Glameow also saw its sister about to be crushed, charging at her. However, despite Glameow's closer proximity, and his pains and wounds, Tubby still began outstripping the younger Pokémon, reaching Silver and hurling her back into the clearing as the rocks fell on him, causing a massive dust cloud.

As the dust cloud dissipated, the Pokémon saw Tubby standing there, holding a massive boulder up, unable to move without being crushed beneath the massive stone. How he held it up was a miracle in and of itself, as his body should be failing, instead of fighting fate every inch the stone descended.

Silver, seeing her mate in danger, rushed to help him, only for Glameow to hold her back.

"No, let me go, I have to help him!" Silver screamed at her sibling, who kept an expressionless face, not letting Silver go.

"No, he is getting his punishment, he forced Pokémon to evolve just to sate his own lonely existence. The world is better off with out a Pokémon like that." Glameow said, beginning to pull Silver away, despite the latter's struggles.

"No, I won't let him die just because you refuse to accept that I'm not your baby sister anymore. I'm older than you, I always have been and always will be, so stop treating me like you're the eldest one, Grey!" Silver snarled, baring her fangs as she sunk them in Glameow's tail.

"Aaaa, why do you struggle so much, he's nothing but a lowly Pokémon, who deserves punishment?" Glameow asked, heaving with every ounce of its power to pull Silver another inch away from Tubby.

"Because I love him, and I'm willing to die for him, or at least with him!" Silver screeched, biting harder into Glameow's tail, unleashing her claws on Glameow's back, wriggling free.

She charged at Tubby, until a dark shadow appeared in front of her, a sigh of relief being exhaled by Glameow as it ran after Silver, who set herself in an offensive stance, ready to rip the obstacle between her and her love to shreds.

"Move, before I make you, Shadow! It's your fault Tubby is about to die, I won't let you let him die twice over!" Silver snarled, her fangs glinting in the light.

"I know its my fault, but what did you want? You know that Glameow would've scoured the whole forest, and there are worse things than Tubby in here. I never intended to place you or his life or love in danger." Shadow said, tipping her head as Z's hat fell off, a blue shape falling on the ground.

"Wait, you knew about this, but you're the one who told us that story! You lied to protect Silver, you traitor!" Glameow screeched, aiming an Iron Tail at Shadow which she effortlessly deflected.

"Didn't I say that I regularly fought Tubby and won, yet you've lost, so how do you think that you can beat me fresh, you troublesome cat?" Shadow said, then pushed the blue shape in front of Silver.

"You can't save him as you are, but you can die with him, so decide. Show him how much you're willing to give up for him. That is a Rare Candy, it will let you surpass your limits, and in most cases, allow you to evolve, then you'll have the power to save him. Are you willing to be an oddity for him, because its different, a male Purugly isn't strange, most just wanted more power, but a female Purugly, they lose their most treasured trait, their beauty." Shadow said, sitting calmly as if she already knew what was going to happen.

Silver looked at the Rare Candy for a second, and looked up as Tubby closed his eyes, exhaling his last breath. That did it, she ran forwards, scooping up the Rare Candy and swallowing it whole as her body turned white.

"I- I can feel the power, it's, it's, it's OVER 9,000!"Silver yowled as she erupted from the light, now a Purugly. She waster now time as she set herself in a braced stance raising her head as an orange ball appeared, "Now it's time show your strength, the results of your training, don't you think Silver?" Shadow said as Silver exhaled, the ball changing into a massive beam.

"HYPER BEAM!" Silver cried, the attack utterly obliterating any traces of a giant stone from in front of her as she raced to Tubby's side, rubbing against him as she licked him, her tongue rasping across his cheek.

"Well, I think all will be well now, so let's head back, Z and Zoey are most likely back by now, and we don't want them to worry, now do we?" Shadow asked rhetorically as she walked off, not seeing as Tubby returned his mates affections, still smiling. She also didn't have to look back to see Tuffy, Blaze, and Glameow trailing behind her, the memory of this day forever imprinted in their minds.

**A/N: Surprise, I wanted to surprise you with what I'm now referring to as Mass Holiday Upload. Also, in case you didn't notice, this was a purely Pokémon chapter. This will be uploaded as a separate story, but also a part of Sinnoh's Shadow Fox. I wanted to try and make something similar to Pikachu's Adventure they play with movies, and this was the result. Next chapter will be Z and Zoey heading to Snowpoint, where we feature an idea I had. Now, as I said at the start, here is my list of correlations between Z's current team and his 'friends'.**

**Shadow-a dark type, that doesn't like doing something that she deems troublesome, such as fighting a weak opponent. She enjoys a good fight, even if she loses. She also has the ability to form a plan in advance considering how people, or Pokémon, react from the supplied info.-Shikamaru**

**Blaze- a monkey with a penchant for chasing after other females, a perverted monkey, has a crush on a powerful leading female.- Third Hokage & Jiriya.**

**Tuffy-a large physical Pokémon, who excels at close-combat and using his large size.-Choji.**

**Also, it occurred to me that I didn't make one for Kakashi, so I'll have to amend that problem. Oh, I almost forgot, the winner of the poll is…Cynthia, with a majority vote of 56%, Zoey coming in second with 23%, and Candice being last with 20%. So, I guess I can start working on their relationship in the meantime. Also, the idea occurred to me to have some enemies that somewhat resemble Naruto's past enemies, such as Sasuke and Electabuzz, let me know what you guys think of that idea.**

**Finally, this chapter's Pokémon is…Purugly: Purugly is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 452.**


End file.
